To Honor the Dead
by jade51999
Summary: Mara and Mirax find a young stowaway beneath the Pulsar Skate after a botched exchange, who is she--and why can't she remember who she is? Answers the question: Where was Mara during the YJK novels. Takes Place During YJK Arc 1. Completed.
1. Introduction

****

To Honor The Dead

Introduction:

This story, came from a feeling that the Young Jedi Knights books were lacking something. After a while (and reading Vision of the Future) I realized it was Mara Jade, Corran Horn and Mirax Terrik. 

Where were they during those years? What were they fighting? In this story, I attempt to explain what happened. 

This is an EU story encompassing the first story of arc of the Young Jedi Knight series. I have tried to stay true to what was written already, and so there are points in the story where dialogue has been lifted directly from Kevin J Anderson and Rebeca Moesta's books. (Thank You) where I wrote senario's much like what Michael Stackpole did in _I, Jedi_. Additionally I have a section (in the pull down menu) entitled Inspiration where I have placed songs that are meant to convey the feeling of each section (there is an explanation of where the songs go in terms of the stories chronology) and my explanation for why I chose each song. To find full lyrics try a lyric search engine. As must be said, most of the familiar characters in this story and the world, which it encompasses, is the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm. 

****

YJK Book Explanations

YJK Book 1—Posted Before Post 1

Heirs of the Force

The Solo twins have been on Yavin 4 for a month with a companion that most of us will come to know is the daughter of Tenenial Djo and Isolder of Hapes, while the twins Jacen and Jaina believe she is merely witch of Dathomir; her name is Tenal Ka. The opening of the book brings the arrival of Han Solo and Chewbacca, who brings his nephew Lowbacca (Lowie) to be trained. Lowie recieves a T-23 skyhopper from his uncle, who are also visiting Lando's new venture a Corsuca Gem mining facility suspended above the gas planet. In the first part of the book you see the students getting to know each other, with a rousing food fight, and other adventures. 

Luke is called away on a mission, and the students venture into the jungles of Yavin where they encounter Ooryl a former Imperial pilot who has been in the jungle for 20 yers. Held captive, they are saved by Han and Chewie. Luke returns to see them safe and sound, and to find that the tie fighter pilot escaped the jungle. 

A few things you need to know…Jacen is determined to make the somber and serious Tenal Ka laugh, and is a non-stop opening of jokes. Jaina and Chewie are both extremely mechanically inclined. 

****

YJK Book 2—Posted Before Post 3

Shadow Academy

Jacen, Jaina and Lowie go to Lando's new venture in the gas planet of Yavin. Named Gem Diver Station, the venture attempts to capture valuable Corsuca gems from deep inside the gas giant's core. Tenal Ka stays behind because the Hapan Ambassador Yfra is coming to visit her at the Academy (Her friends still are unaware of her Royal heritage)

While visiting Gem Diver Station, the twins and Lowie are kidnapped by a dark woman who is later found to be one of a new breed of Nightsisters named Tamith Kai. They are taken to a cloaked academy from where they find that they are to be trained as part of a group of dark Jedi for the Second Imperium, who has a "Hidden Leader". The Academy is being led by a former student named Brakiss (who's story is further explained in _The New Rebellion_. He also has a brief stint in _I, Jedi_)

Luke and Tenal Ka leave together to go and rescue the other Jedi Trainees, they head to Dathomir where they pretend to be master and student (Tenal Ka the master, Luke the student) and are taken to the cloaked academy on the quantum armored ship _Shadow Chaser_. 

Meanwhile aboard the Shadow Academy, Jacen, Jaina and Lowie are isolated after they band together to prove that Brakiss' teachings are wrong. Through holo's and illusions, each are forced to fight one another without recognition.. Brakiss also provides them with lightsabers (Jacen especially had been slightly impatient for receiving his, and had to be talked to by Master Luke).They escape using a Corsuca Gem(which is much like a diamond..can cut through anything) and arrive at the landing bay just in time for Luke to meet Brakiss, and Tenal Ka to have a brief face off with the Nightsister Tamith Kai (who had been haunting her dreams). 

Upon arrival back at the Academy, Luke speaks to Jacen about Lightsabers and asks his nephew to demonstrate his new found skills. Realizing the import of what he had learned, Jacen tells his Master that he understands the need to wait and returns the Lightsaber to his uncle. 

****

YJK Book 3 –Posted Before Post 6

The Lost Ones

New Character: Zekk- a teenager a year older than Jacen and Jaina who lives with Old Peckhum (the academy's supplier. On the days that Peckhum is not shipping things to the Academy, he works one of the orbital mirrors above Coruscant) on Coruscant. Not of the same high society as the twins, he was orphaned at 8 when his planet Ennth underwent its cycle of destruction. (Every 8 years the planets volcano's erupt and take over the whole planet destroying all in its wake.) Hopping from shuttle to shuttle he finally landed on the ship of Peckhum, who took care of him. 

In the Lost Ones, Jacen, Jaina, Lowie and Tenal Ka all travel to Coruscant for a month's vacation. Jacen tries to give his mom his Corusca gem but his mother says he may need it for something else, later.

Lowie has Em-TeeDee his droid attached to his belt, and Tenal Ka is still traveling as a warrior from Dathomir.(although Leia and Han know she is not.) 

On Courascant the YJK receive a tour from Zekk. There they capture a Hawk Bat's egg, and learn about a gang that lives in the underlevels called The Lost Ones (headed by a guy named Norys). Zekk is very lucky at finding things, and never ever gets lost. While with him you notice that he is closer to Jaina then Jacen, but in the time since they spoke to him he has developed a slight resentment. Afterward they go to meet Peckhum, where Jaina and Lowie offer to help make his mirror station more comfortable. 

One event that happens in this book is that they are all invited to a dinner that Leia is giving for a head of state. At first Leia is heistant about inviting Zekk, but sh gives in. At the banquet Protocal is messed up…and Tenal Ka knows the correct Protocol. I.e. that in the particular planet they were hosting...serving children first shows the graciousness of the host.(a sign that she isn't just a warrior from Dathomir) Zekk is invited as well, but he is completely out of place. He accidently eats the centerpiece as a salad. After the dinner Zekk runs away without saying anything, and Han reads the Ambassador's children "The Little Lost Bantha Cub" (I put this in b/c it's the same story from JA)

Meanwhile Brakiss is maneuvering the ship into the space above Coruscant…still in its cloaking shield. He and Tamith Kai go down to the surface and start to kidnap children. One of the groups that they kidnap is a gang that lives in the underlevels called The Lost Ones. Bullies, orphans and macho boys…. they want Zekk to be part of their group as well but he refuses.

Before the twins can explain that it is all right he is kidnapped by the Shadow Academy and is taken up to the cloaked space station. There he is isolated and slowly brainwashed into thinking that Jacen and Jaina hid his ability to use the force from him because they are selfish and not really his friends, while in fact they had no knowledge of his ability. He comes back down to round up the last of the Lost Ones and meets Jacen and Tenal Ka who along with Anakin launched a search party. He snubs them goes back to the space station, where the hidden leader is revealed to be the Emperor himself. 

Lowie and Jaina are helping Peckhum fix the mirror station, and mapping the trajectory of astroids. There they notice an area of space where no debris exists at all. Upon hearing what happened to Jacen and Tenal Ka (who are saved by Leia when Anakin tells her that they never came back) the other two JK realize what the void is and try to stop it, but prove unsuccessful. After the ship leaves Zekk sends a message to Pekhum and the twins saying that this was his chance…..a chance he had never been given by the New Republic. He also promises to never hurt them, but that he's doing this to be true to himself so that they can be proud of him. 

Luke comes and picks them up from Coruscant giving him a chance to speak with Leia. On the way home the kids are quiet, and Luke is able to make some important decisions.

****

YJK Book 4—Posted Before Post 7

Lightsabers

Basically all you need to know about this book is this….part of the book has a point..but the rest of it...is part of a small side plot that has been developing the whole series. 

Due to the Shadow Academy's growing power, Luke decides that the 4 YJK are ready to take the next step towards full knighthood. Lightsabers. (Two main speeches are given in the book that I found extremely important that is why I'm not really going to recount them for you..because I give most of the speech word for word in the post. The one where Luke addresses the whole academy, and then when he has a more private gathering with Jacen, Jaina, Lowie and Tenal Ka.)…. Next the book goes on to describe the 4's trek to making the lightsaber, not really important to the story…but its interesting to see how each builds their own. The most important thing that they got out of this is that when building a lightsaber…one should not rush. Tenal Ka's Lightsaber is natural, whereas Jacen uses his Corsuca Gem from Gem Diver Station. Jaina's lightsaber is cobbled together from her mechanistic skills. (Forgive me I can't remember how Lowie's is)….

They start out training against remotes, but then they get to fight one another. I basically assumed that at one time or another, Mara helps train them, but what happened next seemed to be better flowing for the story….(wow I have a lot of dialogue rather then telling what happened in the book..sorry!)

Tenal Ka when building her lightsaber, rushed the gem's formation process. Therefore there was a small flaw, which while she was fighting Jacen, her beam went out and his Lightsaber went through and cut off her arm. Unable to cope with it Tenal Ka is picked up by Ambassador Yfra within a short while and is spirited off to her home of Hapes. This is how Jacen and Jaina find out about their friend, and who she truly is. 

After a few weeks of not hearing anything from Tenal Ka, Luke decides that it isn't a safe thing, and he takes the kids to Hapes, where the twins are told of their friends true heritage. There there is a brief attempt by Ambassador Yfra to assasinate Tenal Ka, and once again you meet the wonderful and charismatic Ta'Chume from Courtship. The twins, the wookie and the Happen Princess thwart the plot, which alos threatened Isolder and Tennenial Djo. Where Tenal Ka (who has refused to get a prostethic limb) learns that she can be whatever she chooses, and that she is born the Hapen princess, a title which she can not ignore. 

Luke returns to Hapes and takes the twins and children back to Yavin 4.

****

YJK Book 5—Posted Before Post 10

Darkest Knight

In the previous book: Zekk defeated another student to earned he title of Darkest Knight.

In this book:

As his first task he must raid a mechanical plant on the Wookie homeworld of Kashykk.

Guess who happens to be there?

Jacen, Jaina, and Tenal Ka are going to Lowie's city to support him while his sister Sirrakuk undergoes a rite of passage (going into the underlevels and retrieving a silk thread form a plant that is carnivorous)

Sirra is reckless with a "punk rocker" look--shaved patches around her wrists and ankles and head. She is determined to be different, and wants to be out in the world...like her brother. She and Lowie lost a friend who performed the rite foolishly by herself...Rabba was emulating Lowie's feat so that she would somedaybe considered worthy to be his mate.

As the second Imperium arrives Zekk has 2 tasks

1: to raid the factory (where Lowie's parents happen to work) 

2: To rid the Second Imperium of the YJK nuisance--Tamith Kai believed that he could not succeed.

2 Nightsisters come to retrieve the Shadow Chaser (the quantum armored ship) which Chewie used to bring the kids to Kashykk.

The raid on the factory is semi-successful, but each time Zekk meets up with the twins he is unable to perform the second one. The YJK are forced into the underbrush, and have to fight with Nightsisters, stormtroopers, and the wildlife.

At the end Jaina faces off with Zekk who tells her to not go back to the academy...alluding to an imminent attack on the Jedi Academy, and tries to make her realize how he has been lost.

****

YJK Book 6—Posted Before the Epilouge

Explained in an Interlude before the Epilouge at the end of _To Honor the Dead…….._


	2. Post 1

****

To Honor the Dead

__

A Long Time Ago In a Galaxy Far Far Away…..

There was no way to explain how they got started, or how I met them. I suppose that my appearance on their ship fast-forwarded an eventually inevitable journey that kept them from their families for some time. Once in a while another lady joined us, the wife of some general who flew with Rouge Squadron (at times like this I can't remember particulars) and was involved with intelligence, which probably was why she left most of the time. But the two of them, Mara and Mirax, Mirax and Mara…I guess the bounty on their heads didn't help a lot, and true some of the scrapes they got into were blatantly my fault, but hey...This wasn't part of the plan…THIS wasn't my fault…

****

Four years after Union (a few weeks prior to the arrival of Jacen and Jaina Solo at Jedi Academy)

Mara gazed a Luke over the green-blue glow of their lightsabers, trying to sense his next move. She parried his thrust, and spun as he swung his blade away from her counter attack. Backed almost into a corner, Mara put the power of the Force into her jump and flipped over him just in time to block yet another blow.

__

*Nice Try, but you aren't going to get away that easily.

*Wanna bet, Farmboy?* 

*I'm game, but watch out. *

Baring her teeth, she lunged entering a series of offensive techniques. Luke blocked every one gradually pulling them further into the privacy of the practice room. For an hour they fought, neither one able to break the other. Finally locked at an impasse, Mara looked at Luke and nodded, "Enough."

Grinning, he shut down his blade, "Enough." Taking his arm, Mara smiled. 

"One day, one of us will beat the other, and I don't know what would happen if it's not me."

"Mara-" He reached and pulled her hair from her face. "One day-We'll see." They exited the temple, where Mara laughingly pulled his face to hers and kissed him. 

"Right, we'll see."

The sound of a woman's voice reached them. "Hey Lovebirds, you haven't by chance seen Corran have you?"

"Hmmmm?" Luke pulled away blushing, "Hi Mirax, when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago." She grinned, "Oooh nice shade of red there. Mara's been busy." Luke turned redder. 

"I think I'll go find your husband for you to pick on."

Mara watched Luke walk away from them, a small smile tugging at her lips. She turned to her friend with a mock accusing look. "You did that on purpose!" 

"Yeah, sorry, I just needed to talk to you. I need to see my husband as well, but what I have to ask you is important."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"You're the Jedi. Actually, it must be about something else, because this is not dangerous at all. I get lonely out on these runs, and I was wondering if you could pull yourself away from the academy for a week or two," she elaborated further. 

Musing, Mara scanned the courtyard, "The Academy will do just fine without me. Luke, I don't know."

"Really, Mara, come on!" Mirax knew she had Mara hooked, but she couldn't help teasing her just a bit. "Has Mara Jade Skywalker gotten housebroken?"

Mara's head snapped back aghast, "Oh no you don't. At least I wasn't raised with my head in the clouds."

"Ouch, that hurt."

Hearing her sarcasm, Mara rebutted, "I'm sure it did" Glancing across the field she elbowed Mirax, "Here come Luke and Corran." They watched them approach in silence. 

Corran gazed at Mirax with a frown. "What's going on?"

"Hey yourself, Corsec." Mirax leaned over and gave him a brief hug. "Nice to see you too. Actually, I was just inviting Mara here to come with me on a run. A contact of mine found some rare Calamarian artifacts they think is from Thrawn's living museum. I agreed to meet him on Ithor in five days."

Corran smiled. "Sorry, Mirax, I missed you. Though, did you get everything you needed from Coruscant? "

"Pretty much, I got hassled a little trying to get out of the airspace, but nothing unusual."

"Are you taking Jysella with you?" 

Mirax sighed, "Well not this time, I was hoping I could leave her here at the Academy, I have a feeling I'm going to need all my attention on this contact, which is why I want someone there backing me up."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

While they talked, Mara glanced at Luke-"So what do you think?"

His blue eyes flicked with something. Worry? _*You really want to go? *_

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair, _*I'll miss you, but I think I can handle it. *_

*I love you Luke, and I'll miss you too, but hey, its only two weeks. *

*I love you too, Mara. *

Mara broke away from his gaze, and turned back to Mirax and Corran. "So when do we leave?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Although Mara's leaving wasn't the Skywalker's first separation after their marriage, it was still hard. 

"Mara, remember Jacen and Jaina are coming soon. I know they'd like to see you."

"Translation: Come back fast right? Subtlety was never your strong suit."

A nod, a twinkling eye, "May the Force be with you." Almost as an after thought, "Be careful."

Later, watching the Pulsar Skate lift off, Corran shifted, "Why is it that I feel like they're going to get into a lot of trouble?"

__

An innocent beginning right? That's what Mara and Mirax thought. Unfortunately, things are never that easy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

ITHOR

The floating ships above Ithor's sacred Mother Jungle never ceased to amaze Mara. Here was a planet, physically untouched by any species. Unbelievable. Turning away from the viewport Mara glanced at Mirax. 

"You're sure your contact asked for me?"

"Uh huh, I'm sorry I didn't mention it on Yavin, but Corran and Luke would have insisted on coming as backup, which isn't exactly something that we need right now."

"Over protective husbands? Nah?" Mirax cracked a smile. Mara continued, "Sure, I understand. Where are we meeting him?"

"Its actually a Her-- a Gotal named Linka-Supply Dock 624 on the Tafanda Bay II."

****

Dock 624

She twitched as she heard a loud click-thump a few feet away. *_What was that? *_ The sound was followed by the scurrying of little feet, "Rats, ugh." The shadows hid her well, as she gripped the bag with her hands. Sometime today she'd be far away, and safe. Her grey eyes flicked to the door, *_What was taking Deke so long? * _Freezing briefly as the door opened, she crept further into the darkness. 

Two women came in, one with dark hair, the other with brighter red. They spoke softly and Anian strained to hear them. 

"Is this the right place?"

"I'm pretty sure?"

"Hello...?"

A third voice from behind Anian spoke. "What is going on?"

"Not a lot, the usual harassments." That came from the dark haired lady. 

"Its good to know things don't change." The voice paused, "Terrik, is Jade with you?"

"Yes, what do you have?"

"A Jedi Holocron, and a lightsaber-violet blade."

"Why did I have to be here?" That came from the redhead.

"Because the holocron won't play for anyone but you-That is part of my price to see what it has to say."

"How many creds?" Dark one -Terrik- spoke quickly, as if feeling the conversation had gone on too long. 

"5000."

"2000."

"3500."

"3000."

"All right, watch your heads."

A bag flew over Anian's head, she almost gasped out loud, but instead she watched the redhead count out the money, and put it on a crate. "If you have any problems, we are docked at 200 but not for a long time. "

Anian blinked at the information, maybe if she got on their ship she could get somewhere-This was her only chance…Deke wouldn't be showing up now anyway…he was already 2 hours late. Not waiting to hear anything else, Anian creeped along the floor and slipped out the door taking the first lift to 200. 

~~~~~~~~~

While Mara counted out the money, Mirax called out, "What happened to Linka?"

"Linka?! She had a turn for the worse, ran into some people she shouldn't have." There was some hesitation in his voice. 

Mirax turned to Mara-"Check the bag."

Mara opened it, and even without the Force Mirax could she the confusion on her face. Lowering her voice she whispered, "Mara, what is it?"

"There is definitely a lightsaber here, but the other item isn't a holocron, it's a message cube…."She trailed off.

"So what's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Mara reached out with the Force, trying to sense the contact, there was the normal amount of nervousness, and a sense of urgency, but underneath there was a vague impression of suppressed terror. 

"Mirax, I'll explain later, but let's get out of here."

"Too late-" Mara turned to face the door and found six blasters trained on them. Fingering her lightsaber, she reached for calm and winced as a blaster barrel was pressed against her neck. 

"Who are you?"

"Some old friends." The low voice behind her gestured toward the money. "Take it back, when they find your body we want them to know it wasn't for robbery." Realizing that most of the focus was on her, Mara closed her eyes and feigned defeat. She sent a tendril of thought to Mirax--*_On 3 shoot the guys in front.* _

*One*… "Ok, ok." Mara shoved the money into her satchel.

__

*Two* … "Can you tell us what this is all about?"

The voice laughed, and Mara realized it wasn't the same guy who tossed them the bag. *_He's probably dead.* _The low voice continued condescendingly. "Like we know for sure, orders are orders, and you should understand what happens to those who disobey."

__

*Three*…Mara twisted grabbing the muzzle of the person's blaster behind her with one hand, and brought out her lightsaber with the other. From the corner of her eye, she saw Mirax fall. The lightsaber flashed wildly, as the shooters aimed for her. Suppressing the pain, Mara hurled the blaster seconds before the stun blast numbed her hand. The person holding it disappeared, and she was aware of feet running away. 

A few seconds later, they were alone. 

Mirax glared at the dead in front of her. "Shavit, what is going on?"

"I don't know, and these men won't tell tales. What happened to you just now?"

"I tripped over a body. Lucky I did, the blaster bolts nearly took off my head."

Her words reached Mara. "Wait, what body?"

"The one right…Emperor's black bones! He's still alive, but barely. They probably shot him while they were waiting for us."

"Any ID?" The need to leave was coming back.

"Deke Jordan. Age 25."

"Let's take him with us. Maybe he knows something. Get him to a Med Center on another city."

"I agree. We need to get in touch with Luke and Corran, too."

"I'm not looking forward to that."

"Neither am I."

~~~~~~~~

__

There was no point to them bringing Deke with them. Even the Med Center at the city couldn't do anything for him. He's now somewhere between Ithor and Yavin. Go figure. Maybe I'll join him soon. 

~~~~~

"Mara, you should get your hand checked out."

"Right, Mirax, just like you're going to get those blaster burns checked out."

"Right, when we get further away. How's the Mr. Jordan doing?"

"Not too well, he keeps mumbling-the fever's too high."

The ship bumped as it landed. Anian knew they hadn't gone far, because it had only been 10 minutes from take off. They must be on another floating city. 

"This should be far enough away, let's get him to the Med Center." 

The voices died away, and grew silent.. For ten minutes the Pulsar Skate was quiet, then slowly with a slight clang, the smuggling compartment lifted slowly and Anian scurried out of her hiding place. 

"They have Deke, I have to follow…" A split second later caution kicked in, and she realized that leaving here…her only way out wasn't the smartest idea. And then there was the promise she had made to Deke that if one of them didn't show, the other would try their hardest to escape. No matter what. So instead of following, she ambled over to the prep units and the fresher, making her meal and cleaning up in a quarter of an hour. No sooner had she settled into the compartment, than did she hear boots pounding on the boards above her head. 

"Kick in the sublight engines."

"Check."

"Shields at max."

"Check-"

Anian grabbed hold as the ship rose and took off, listening to the conversation above her head. They hadn't made it to the Med center, a group of guys from before were waiting. They got away but not without getting into another, *_Another? _*, Fire fight. The sudden lurch was her only warning that they were entering hyperspace. 

After a few moments, Anian was aware of someone calling for help. *_Deke_? * She sighed in relief, he wasn't dead. Then she realized, that it was only a matter of time before she lost him for real. There was no way that she could get his attention and say goodbye, because no Med Center meant that Deke wouldn't make it….

Deke, her best friend. The only way she was able to pull herself out of the worst night of her life, to get away before she was killed. 

So into her thoughts was she that she didn't notice the sound of someone walking carefully across the deck. 

"Deke, my name is Mara. You have a fever, and I may be able to help you. Can I try some pain suppression techniques on you?"

No answer.

"We tried to get you to a Med Center, remember? But your friends were waiting for us. You should have told them to stop shooting. These burns won't kill you, but they are going to painful for a while."

"Didn't know them…didn't do anything…. Surprise…Where is Anian? Get away did she?" He coughed. 

"That's blood…. Let me lay you down."

"I'm not going to make, it…Save Anya…"

There was a rasping sound, followed by a boom, and a quiet curse. "Mirax, we lost him."

Anian shoved her hand in her mouth, horrified. Her best friend was dead. Struggling to keep quiet, her insides grew cold. With every shaky breath, she trembled more. Almost in a trance she recalled something he had said to her once. 

__

"Anya, how would you like to be remembered?"

"No way…just remembered." He smoothed back her hair, and gave her a hug, like a brother. 

"I want more-is that selfish?"

"No-I'll tell you what, when you die I'll give the Eulogy-

Deke, no Derek Jordano (we have to use your real name), wanderer of the stars, head of the pirate orphans, the lost children who wander from planet to planet. Friend of many-

"-Love of few," he finished for her, chuckling at her rendition of the Eulogy in their favorite holodrama-"The lost ones" -"We are never truly lost are we?" 

She had whispered back "Never lost, just never found." 

Now in the cold compartment under the Pulsar Skate, the lone girl remorsefully murmured, "Never lost, just never found." She gasped as the darkness closed in.

END OF POST 1


	3. Post 2

****

Post 2

Yavin 4

*_Mornings in hyperspace are cold, *_ Mirax shivered as she adjusted the temperature controls on the ship's board. "Mara, we'll be coming up on Yavin in 10 minutes."

"All right, I hope this goes all right, because if we can't convince them that we're clear to go off on our own…."

"Don't worry, Luke and Corran will go for it. Besides, you have to be here for Jacen and Jaina."

"True," she paused. "I've been having the weirdest dreams since that kid died yesterday. No images; just someone crying."

Mirax shifted uncomfortably, "I heard it too, I thought it was you." 

The hyperspace control pinged, and Mirax gently reverted them back to realspace. They were quiet the rest of the way down. "Grab the bag on your way out."

Mara glanced around- "Where'd you put it?"

"Good question-right in the aft storage bin."

"Got it."

They touched down, and Mirax commented, " Well, you're home now."

Mara glanced at her and sadly laughed-"Home, sweet home."

~~~~~~~

Luke was there to meet them as they came off the ramp. Mara laughed haltingly as he spun her around in a bear hug. 

"Things have been slow without you."

"Luke, if I didn't know you were lying, I'd be flattered." She paused, "But I did miss you." 

"Now let me down." He did and exchanged hugs with Mirax, who had followed her off the Skate. 

"Corran would have been here, but he had a slight crisis with Valin and Jysella."

Apprehension showed on Mirax's face. "What was that?"

"Your father wanted them to visit."

"Oh…No."

"Yes, he left a few days ago." 

"Which means he won't be back for a week or two."

Luke shook his head. "Actually, no-Booster ended up to be in the neighborhood. So Corran went to drop them off and said he'd come for them in month."

"And why are you telling me this?" Suspicion crept into her voice, "And why do you seem like you are about to burst out laughing?" 

Arms wrapped around her from behind. "Because if he told you, I could sneak and do this." While Corran tried to turn her for a kiss, Mirax tried to control herself. 

She succeeded, barely…well if you could call controlling yourself, swinging your leg back and forcing Corran to fall on his back. "Corsec, you should know by now that sneaking up on me is not something you'll ever succeed at."

Corran got up, nursing a wounded ego. "Yeah, you think I'd learn sometime."

Their laughter tinkled through the warm jungle air. 

Mara turned to Luke, "Where are Jacen and Jaina?"

"Inside getting settled, they liked the rooms you picked."

She sighed, "I'm glad. You told them hello for me, right?"

"Well, they got here today, so I thought you'd like to tell them yourself." He looked to her quizzically, "Mara what's going on?"

She glanced at Mirax who nodded slightly. "Come on board, there something you guys need to know."

As he walked onto the main deck of the Skate, Luke gave a visible start. "Luke, what's wrong?"

He murmured, "Ship feels off." He grabbed Mara's hand. "Mara, Corran stretch out, tell me if you feel the same thing I am."

"That sad sense? Mirax and I think it's the remnants of that young man who died yesterday. It's happened before."

"Doesn't make sense, you could feel the emotional bloodstain of the Emperor, who you had a link to, your link to this boy wasn't that strong."

Corran shook his head. "I'm not sensing a young man," he pointed toward the storage compartment under the deck. "Mirax, is there anything in there?"

"Nothing."

"I think you've got a stowaway." At Corran's words, Mirax swore and lifted the floor plank. 

"Stars of Alderaan, get a med team quick." Without another look Corran flipped open his comlink. 

Taking a look at Mirax's ashen face, Luke said softly, "She's alive, she'll be ok. Move back, I'm going to lift her up."

He lifted the girl easily from the bottom of the compartment. From first glance, you could tell the girl was ill, either from some sort of shock or fever. She was shivering uncontrollably, and as she settled into Luke's arms, she moaned, "Deke..." Luke blinked in surprise, as Mara suddenly reached over and brushed the girls limp hair. 

"Anya?"

"You know her?"

Mara looked at Mirax and shook her head. "No, but before Deke died he was mumbling about a girl, he called her Anya." Luke sensed there was more, but she caught his eye and shook her head fractionally. _Later._

The girl seemed to visibly relax when Mara said her name. Luke gently washed the Force over her, probing her illness, when the Medic arrived. "I think she is more in shock, and that is what precipitated the fever. She'll probably need bacta for the bruise on her head."

The Medic nodded, "Mrs. Skywalker, Mrs. Horn, will you be coming so we can have a look at those burns?"

For the first time, Luke and Corran noticed the red splotches on their wives arms. Corran's voice lowered to a growl, "Are those blaster burns?" 

Mara and Mirax exchanged a look, "That's part of the story…"

"Not now, Med Center first."

~~~~~~~~~~

By the time the story got told and the message cube got opened, I was well again, a Jedi Academy is a busy place to run, and I guess the Solo twins attendance caused some distraction. I eventually got to tell my part of the story. Now though, I should have blasted off that place before I caused some real damage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YOU WHAT?!" Luke stared at his wife in astonishment. 

"I feel like it was my fault."

"Mara, I don't think there was anything you could have done for the boy."

"I'm not talking about the boy. If I had noticed the girl sooner, maybe she wouldn't be as ill as she is."

"Mara, you were focusing on healing your burns, not to mention Mirax's, and then you were concentrating on taking care of that boy. Do I need to remind you about taking on too many things? Don't take responsibility for something that you had nothing to do with."

His blue eyes gazed at her, not accusingly but with a calm guidance, softly suggesting what she needed to do. Reaching out she touched the Force for a sense of what she was feeling. The answer came fast. She looked at him ruefully, " I should have realized that."

Standing up at the soft knock at their door. Mara called, "Come in."

"Uncle Luke?" The brown haired, brown-eyed face lit up. "Aunt Mara! Wanna hear a joke?"

Mara smiled at her nephew, "Hi, Jacen, where's your sister?"

"Right here. Sorry, I got stuck putting some of my tools away." Jaina had an impish smile on her face as she came over and gave her aunt a hug. "The room is awesome, thanks for the speeder parts." 

"Yeah, my new lizard likes the Correl insect shells you gave me."

"I'm glad, now what was the joke?"

"How old are the Bantha's on their home world?"

Jaina rolled her eyes, "Oh, no…"

Mara played along, "I don't know, how old?"

"Tato-TWO-oine"

Mara let out a short laugh, "That was good." 

Jaina grinned, "Don't encourage him, he's decided he's going to somehow make Tenal Ka laugh, everyone else is just practice." 

Luke jumped in, "Did you two need something?"

Jaina's face froze, "We were wondering if we could call Mom to tell her we're all right."

"Sure, take R2 with you, he'll let you through the encryption."

"Thanks, bye Aunt Mara!!"

"Bye, guys." She was about to close the door, when she saw Mirax and Corran round the corner, Mirax carrying the bag. "Luke, Mirax, and Corran are here."

A quarter of an hour later, Corran leaned forward and tapped the message cube. "Well, its been cleared, no bombs."

"Ok, let's play it."

Mara waved her hand over the recognition device before pressing her thumbprint on the pad, "This reminds me of the cube, Sal-Solo gave me." As she pressed her thumb down a short whine emitted from the base, and the cube flattened out, projecting a holo. 

A strange sound came from Mara's throat, the holo that had come form the cube was a small replica of a long dead memory. Emperor Palpatine. 

"Mara Jade, the last command has yet to be fulfilled, but despite your failure to remain loyal, the Empire will rise again. Return faithfully; a second chance is all you will get." The cowl on his hood slipped a little and for an instant his eyes were gazing straight into hers. The holo displayed a series of coordinates and symbols before shutting down.   


Luke gazed at Mara's strained face. "It is not him, you know that. I saw him die more than once. He's truly gone."

"I know, but those symbols and the words--not very many people know about the last command. You, Leia, Han. None of my friends know--the specifics at least. I've never even told Corran or Mirax." She glanced at their slightly confused faces. "I completed it when I killed the clone. Right before C'boath tried to kill us both."

Corran spoke up, "Someone is obviously trying to convince you that he is really alive, and he wants you to meet him on Correlia. I'd recognize those coordinates anywhere." 

"Mara, what do the symbols mean?" Mirax broke her silence with caution in her voice. 

"An ancient language, I'm not sure where from, but if the Emperor ever did something in writing, this was what we used. Its an added subterfuge to prove the communication was from him." 

"Altegra, dorian elcatrian jovian." She traced the symbols out with her finger on the countertop. "Treasure Ship Row. In the open. Three weeks from receiving the message. So that would be in two weeks. Just enough travel time for me to get there."

"For us to get there," Luke corrected. 

"Luke, you have new students that you need to be here for. I don't know how to say this, but I have a feeling you'll be needed here."

Mirax glanced at Corran who nodded. "I'll go with you."

Corran shook his head worriedly, "I'd offer to come, but your father promised to rip my head off if I left him with the kids for longer than a month. And Ackbar sent me a message, which means I've got to go to Coruscant. You'll be careful right?"

"Aren't we always?"

"Can I come with you?" The whole group jumped at the new voice at the door. "I've been to Correlia tons of times, flew ship for a bounty hunter off of Drall." 

__

She's lying. "Anya, you shouldn't be out of bed."

"Yes I can, the droid cleared me. And the name is Anian."

Mirax blinked in surprise. "Your memory is back?" 

"Yeah."

"Good, now you can tell us who you are and why you stowed away on my ship."

Her face started to crumple, remembering what happened after. Then, as if she snatched her memories and shoved them somewhere else, Anian sat down in the extra chair, setting her face in stone. "Who am I? Anain Roman, of Ithor, Coruscant, Correlia, Tatooine, Bothuwaii, Kashyyyk, and any other blasted planet out there. I don't know where I was born, but I do know who my parents are. I'm not an orphan. Unfortunately, they were taken and killed by pirates." She looked up at the serious faces in front of her. "I'm serious." 

Yeah, right. 

"All I know is that I was 10 years old when I met Deke. Three years older then me, he was the best friend I ever had. We traveled…uh, stowed...everywhere together. Then we hit Ithor. I was 20 and the Ithorian Security Force picked me up. Next thing I know they had stuck me in a cell while they taunted me. In the end Deke came and got me out. True, it took him, like, two years….but he came through. We got split up after that, but promised to meet in the Docking bay 624. Well, I came and he didn't . So I left--but after I found out where your ship was. Stowing away wasn't hard. I know a way to bypass some of your security options. You know the rest."

Mirax looked at her with suspicion. "And how much of what you just told us was pure fiction?"

"Sharp, aren't you? Just give me a ride to Correlia, and I'll be out of your hair."

Mara shook her head "We'll see. I was hoping Corran would be able to come because he has connections through CorSec, and Mirax has them through her contacts. Because Corran can't come…I have an idea."

"Mara, you want to see if Iella can come with us." Mirax grinned, "Excellent."

"I knew you'd like it."

~~~~~~~~~~~

__

So in the end, they took me with them. Premonitions through their vaunted Force, probably. And, yes, if you were wondering, half the story up there was fake. Like Deke would really have waited two years to get me out of the slammer. I couldn't tell them then what really happened. I couldn't even understand it myself. I did tell them later, though. Most of it at least. Other than that, the trip through hyperspace was dull. I stayed out of their way, they stayed out of mine. I couldn't wait to get away. Unfortunately, leaving that bunch is harder than it looks. 

~~~~

****

Three Days Out from Correlia 

Anya shook with anger, she was cornered. They were both staring expectantly. _What am I supposed to do?_ Without understanding what was going on, she desperately tried to keep her feelings in check. They barely knew her. 

"Anian, we want to help."

"Whatever it is, we can't help you unless you tell us what happened."

__

Oh dear, they sounded like a bunch of councilors. Feeling she was smarter then them, Anian knew she wouldn't fall for it. 

She fell for it. 

"I…don't know. I don't know enough to understand. I am an orphan. Not in the sense that everyone understands, because I did have parents, but they didn't die, and they didn't leave me. I had them until I was ten. Then one day I woke up and couldn't remember them, I was in a new house, with strange people. They claimed they were my parents, but I couldn't believe it. They pulled me to this one doctor's place, where he shoved probes in my ears, stuff that obviously wasn't meant to work. So then the next day it would be someone else. Finally I ran away. 

This is how I met Deke, on the spaceport of the planet. I don't know what the planet was called, because I was ten. He knew, and promised to tell me one day, when I got far away. I think that first day he was just messing with me not meaning to take me with him. But I made him. For ten years we wandered, pulling odd jobs from Hapes to Bakura. Wherever the ships took us. Then two years ago we landed on Ithor, and things got worse. We got caught. 

Deke was put into their prison for trying to smuggle himself in. And I got caught by a band of spaceport junkies, that wouldn't let me out of their sight. I didn't know spice was that addictive, but I fought it. Each day they would make me take some, and I'd refuse. My head was already too messed up for that stuff. So instead I got daily beatings. Two months ago, Deke came and saved me, that night, I was sure they were going to kill me." Anian turned her face away for a second. Trying not to remember the pain. 

"He came, blasted them all, and pulled me out. Then the police came and we had to split up again. We promised to meet at 624, and if either was late to split without them. I guess he got there before me, and whoever those other guys are hurt him. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Anian had a sudden flash of anger. "And now he's dead. Dead, dead, dead. I don't know how to find out anything without him. What am I supposed to do now?" Sick of staring at their faces, Anian stalked out of the bay, leaving a stunned and shocked Mara and Mirax behind her. 

__

End of Post 2


	4. Post 3

****

Post 3

__

Things could only get worse. For the most part things were quiet, and then we were there. Treasure Ship Row, with something off that I couldn't place. I know I could have stopped what happened, but I froze, and I ran. Besides, I told them I wasn't going to stick around, that Correlia was the last stop. So it's not really my fault. 

Is it?

****************************

Mara glanced at Iella with questions in her eyes. "What you're saying is that both the NRI and PSS have noticed these disappearances, but haven't done anything about it?"

"There is nothing to do; all the missing kids are runaways, no way to trace them."

With a cautious note in her voice, Mirax asked, "Is there any possibility that it is renegade imperials? We may have peace with Bastion…"

Anian watched Mara, as she traced a pattern in the hanger bay. The closer they got to the meeting time, the more jittery the Jedi Woman got. 

"Mara, sit down-you're driving us crazy."

"Iella, I can't-I know what has to be done, and none of you can be involved. If these people are who I think they are…and if they hear I have back up…"

Anian spoke up, "No, I may not have the Force, but one thing I've learned is NEVER go into anything like this without backup." 

Mara let out a saccharine laugh. "I know that, there just has to be some other way. These missing kids, and this feeling I have, something is going on here. The last time I was here was right before Sal-Solo's uprising, and Treasure Ship Row was deserted. It is hiding something under its new found legality."

"Mara, don't do anything rash, we came here together and we'll figure this out together."

~~~~~

Treasure Ship Row lay in front of them with a heavy stillness. Early on, Mara ID'd the stall the meeting was in, although she wouldn't explain how she knew. 

"Anian, you don't have to be here with us, you can leave when you want to." She tucked a strand of red-gold hair behind the cape. 

"I know." It was all she could say, something wasn't letting her leave just yet. 

"Ok," Switching gears, Mara flipped on the comlink "Iella, Mirax, we're heading out."

They clicked back in response. A hundred yards from the stall, Anian casually backed away and pretended to admire some fruit being sold by a Selonian female. Watching out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mara weave her way to the antiques place and remove her hood to reveal her hair. A few minutes later, Anian followed her in, just in time to see Mara enter a back room. Running quietly, she pressed her ear to the door, muffled voices reached her. 

"Mara Jade, welcome back."

"You're not him," a statement. 

"Ahh, but I am-and you have come to be a loyal servant to the Second Imperium."

"Loyal? What is this masquerade? You have no more power over me then when he was really alive."

"SILENCE!"

"I will if you show yourself."

"Very well, take her." Anian heard sharp yell, then silence. Quickly she moved form the door and ducked out of sight, freezing as she watched three red guards carry a brown form out a back door *_Mara* _She shrieked mentally. Trembling, her fingers barely moved as the comlink sputtered to life. "This is Anian, they took her, I'm following." Not waiting for the obvious arguments, she ran cautiously toward the back and moved after them. 

~~~~

Five hours later, she met the two nervous women back at the hanger. Looking disheveled and frightened, she related breathlessly what she had heard and seen. "After I followed them to a ship and it took off, there wasn't anything I could do."

Iella licked her lips. "We better get Luke."

Mirax turned without a word and sprinted up the gangplank. 

~~~~

****

YAVIN

Luke breathed in sweet fragrance of his quarters, wishing he could figure out what Mara had been trying to tell him. He could feel her getting closer, but not where. 

"Luke, what's going on?"

"It's Mara, something's happened, but I can't figure out what." He sighed and smiled worriedly. "Han, what's going on Coruscant?"

"Nothing more than the usual-Borsk being Borsk, Leia running around. She told me to tell you she loves you and misses you."

"Thanks."

A voice from the door intercom interrupted, "Master Skywalker, there is a priority one comm., do you want us to patch it through?" It took a few seconds, but then the unmistakable voice of Mirax Terrik Horn filled the room. She went on for a few minutes…"Luke, we don't know what else happened. Anian couldn't hear much."

"Ysalmiri. I lost contact with her briefly, its how they got past her defenses. I can feel her getting closer now though. I'll take care of it, you three just get yourselves out of the city, and come back here."

"We'll try, there might be something else keeping us here. Bye."

Luke turned to Han, "Now I need to figure out where they're taking her. Tionne needs to know as well. Let's go to the cafeteria."

Han looked at his brother-in-law with restrained admiration as he followed him down the temple hall. Here his wife was missing, and Luke was calmly acting like everything was under control. He could see why, though. Odds were that Mara would get herself out of the situation before Luke even got there. Even Leia never seemed to need him anymore. *_Strong Women.* _

They turned the corner and ducked just in time to miss a plate flying towards them. All the food flying across the cafeteria stopped in midair. Quietly listening to Luke reprimand his students for the food fight, Han couldn't help but chuckle at his kids and their friends who were standing covered in orange gook. 

When Luke turned back to him, letting the food come crashing down, he looked sad, "Sometimes, I wish I could just cut loose."

"Yes, but then who would save the galaxy?"

"Someone else."

"Then the question is, could we trust them?"

~~~~

Mara stirred and stared at the walls holding her. _*How long have I been here?* _She must have dozed off because her next thought seemed to take forever to form. *_Ysalmiri, shavit!* _She sighed, realizing what had gone wrong. Stretching out she found a familiar presence, tinged with apprehension. _*Luke.* _The room lurched, allowing for the discovery that she was no longer bound to the bed and the realization that they had just come out of hyperspace. Her ears popped, and she faded out again. 

Some time later, she tried to raise her head, aware of the pricks in her arms and back. Then she let out a yell, as she saw the Royal Guard standing stiffly at the end of her bed. 

Her bed.

She wasn't in a cell, or in the ship anymore, they had moved her. The room was gilded, with the light hues of a room on a luxury yacht. Determined, she glared at the Guard. "I'm getting up, no matter what you say."

The guard just silently pointed to a door on the right and left the room. Gingerly making her way through it she found clothes and food-clothes that unfortunately resembled her wardrobe from a former life. Realizing she hadn't eaten in a while, Mara recognized that her sleepiness was the after effect of a healing trance. Whatever they had injected her with had taken a long time to filter out. 

The guard who had followed her in growled, "The Hidden Leader-" 

"Shut up right now, don't 'hidden leader' me. I saw what was in that room and there was no one. It's all a sham." Mara played a hunch, hoping she could keep up her guard, "Now I'm assuming that you need me to help you with your Second Imperium or whatever, but if I'm on your side, you treat me as an equal. I want my lightsaber back. NOW."

The Voice of the Emperor echoed through speakers, "Welcome back, Mara Jade…I see your marriage was a successful infiltration. Unfortunately, you disobeyed orders, there are a number of things that need discussing."

Mara laughed, "I don't believe this, I could feel him anywhere, ok? Do you expect me to believe that the Emperor would allow himself to be blocked off from the Force? And let me get another thing straight, I certainly hope you guys are as bad shots as the moron who tried to ruin my wedding." She marched to the door, "Open the door and get out of my way."

Silence.

And with that silence came the Force. Just long enough for Mara to feel Luke's touch and silent thought. _*I'm three days out. Stay calm.* _He could sense the cold knot in the pit of her stomach. The bubble returned, and Mara breathed, *_Cooperate.* _Her mind raced. 

"Let's try this again," she said sweetly. 

The guard just walked over to the door and stood there, blocking her only escape route. Giving up, Mara sat down to eat, making sure to watch the guard very carefully. 

~~~~

For the hundredth time since the guards changed, and that she had noticed her lightsaber on the desktop, Mara tried to get a force grip. Her eyes flicked to the smooth mask, *_I bet you're just laughing.* _

As if in response, he spoke, "You will get that when you join the Second Imperium."

That was essentially all they said, and Mara wondered how much more dodging she'd have to do before declaring herself on their side. 

Trying another tactic, "Where are the missing children? From Treasure Ship Row." 

No answer. 

"Trying to create a new breed of stormtroopers? Stupid, who can only fire a gun?"

"They are being trained." 

__

*Finally PROGRESS* "In what? How to salute incompetence? That's right? You maybe creating the NEW EMPIRE, but-hello!-all you are Imperial renegades who can't run anything without help."

He just stood there. It was then that Mara noticed the gas filtering the room. Before she knew it she had blacked out again. 

~~~~

Mara awoke a few hours later to a muffled thud, and then a figure leaning over the bed. She flinched as the hand reached over……..

And undid the restraints. "Who are you?" The Force was still gone, but she had an idea. 

"Hello, I'm Luke Skywalker. Your husband…I'm here to save you."

Giving him her most saccharine smile, Mara hit him lightly with her free hand. "Glad to see you too Luke, how about moving a little faster there. " He removed the other restraints, and helped her up. "Great disguise."

"It was either this, or stormtrooper armor. I figured the armor was a bad idea, so I decided to go with the straight forward approach."

"You didn't think coming as a Jedi wasn't too obvious?"

"Well, they seemed to know I was here because the minute I entered the block, I heard their ship fly off and this ticking away." He held out his hand, which held a thermal detonator with its pin broken off. 

Mara sucked in air, grabbed her husband and kissed him. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

He smiled, "Yes, the feelings mutual, as much as I'd like to stand here getting reacquainted-"

"They may have more traps. Let's get out of here...wherever here is."

When they reached the ship, Mara asked what had been bothering her since she saw Luke. "If they were all gone, what was that thud?"

Luke grinned sheepishly, his presence ringing with relief that she was ok. "I tripped."

~~~~~

__

Like I said, I froze and I ran. True, I neglected to mention the other things I had seen when I followed Mara's body, but all of a sudden I couldn't breathe; things were getting out of control. I couldn't stop the blaster shots, I couldn't stop the heat, and I couldn't help myself remember. Most importantly I couldn't catch the elusive bits of my past that ran into me without slowing down. 

~~~~~

"Rostek, I'm worried."

"Mara Jade is very good at taking care of herself."

"I know."

"That's not who you meant? The young girl." It was a statement, not a question. The man crossed the greenhouse and handed his grandson's wife some freshly blossomed buds.

"There's something she's still hiding, while it's not clear whether it's intentional. When she came back after what happened to Mara, her demeanor…"

"Was anxious, perhaps a bit more terror then there should be?"

"Yes," Mirax glanced at her elder, with questions in her eyes. "How did you know?"

"There have been moments, during the evening she was here before disappearing, that such was her expression that I was concerned. And the few times our eyes locked, there was a distinctive sense of fear."

Not knowing what to say, Mirax sat in silence while she watched Iella approach them from the main house. "Corran will love these Dayglos" She absently traced the vase of preserved sunshine scented flowers, pale yellow over deep orange. Finally she sighed, "We can't hang around here much longer. I don't know whether to give her a few more days or just leave. She's already been gone four. On Yavin, she said she just needed a ride here, but after what happened on the Skate, I don't feel comfortable leaving her here alone." 

Hearing the last, Iella broke in. "If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be."

"I agree, it is from observation that I believe that she needs to face what is within in order to begin living here on the outside."

"Well chosen, Rostek. Mirax, I think we should give her a few days."

"Five days, then Coruscant and Yavin."

~~~~

__

As she left the building the crisp night air reached her first, then the heat of a dry Corellian summer. She scampered forward, catching a flash of red turning in front of her. **I didn't lose them.** She thought with relief. Following at a subdued space, she wracked her brain for a plan. Slowly getting around the corner, Anian barely missed running into a young man. "Sorry" she murmured, her eyes watching the red guards walk down the deserted alley. 

"I don't believe it." He held her arm. 

Anian froze, and wrenched her arm free. Looking up she found herself staring into a pair of grey catlike eyes. It was all she needed to see. Something in her insides turned, and her palms grew sweaty. ******Just keep on walking.** Breaking into a backward jog, she put distance between them, slowly ducking into the shadows. 

"Anya, it's me.." his voice faded as he saw the feral look in her eyes. 

Her voice was low. "I don't know you." **How do you know my name?**

His face sagged, "I-"

Shaking, Anya sprinted away, not hearing what he said. She ducked to where the men who had taken Mara had turned. She ducked inside, just in time to see a sleek shuttle take off. 

The stillness closed in on her, the muted steps of the man coming behind her. Voices from another directions overwhelmed her.

**Where to go? Where to go? Where to go? Where to go?**

It echoed bouncing off the docking bay's walls, growing louder and louder. The dust flew from the after thrust of the ship, making the rolling current of heat tangible, suffocating. The steps faded away. 

There wasn't anywhere she could go, nowhere but back to tell a Jedi's friends that she had failed. 

Anian woke up with a start, disoriented and depressed. For five nights since Mara's disappearance, she'd had that dream. _No not dream, but what happened, what you did wrong._ The house she was in was grander then anything she'd ever been in, but the large Corsec emblem taunted her. Unable to explain the fright she felt, she did the one thing she could do. She ran. 

She ran through the extensive grounds, through flowers, trees, over fences, for almost a day. She ran through the city. As evening approached, she found her way down a familiar street, giving her an odd feeling of déjà vu. A gate stood before her, and against her will, like a magnet draws metal, she was drawn to it. A brass plaque on the side bore an inscription, _*Morod-* _She didn't get further than that. 

"You used to live here." A small violet-eyed man gazed at her with a placid expression.

"No, I didn't," her voice was small, tight. *_Where did he come from?*_

"Yes, you did. Would you like to come in?" His kind face beckoned. "The family is waiting." 

"I don't have a family."

"Yes, you do." 

"I'm leaving." She couldn't move. 

"Very well," his violet eyes electrified her, "Are you sure you don't want something to eat? Some…Carob, perhaps?"

__

*Carob* For a brief, fleeting moment, Anya's brain threaten to spill all her locked memories. *_Featureless faces, purple eyes...a feeling of warmth, and comfort.* _Not able to stop herself, curiosity won out. "I'll come." She walked through the gates, and trembled as they slammed shut. As she walked inside the house, she noticed the weeds, the unpainted balcony. The abandoned rooms. "There's no one here."

"Not yet, but they will come. We've been waiting for you for a long time. Tell me why you ran."

Her mind blanked. *_I don't know what he's talking about.*_ "I was afraid." *_Why did I say that?*_

He stared at her incredulously, "You were afraid of us? We're your family, your blood."

"I told you, I don't have a family." The mirror in the room shook as she stomped her foot.

"It's ok, calm down. Everything will be ok." His eyes flicked through the window behind her. "It's time for you to sleep." 

Anian turned to see what he was looking at, and slapped her hand as she felt something jab into her forearm. 

"Good night, sweet sister. We want you awake for when the guests arrive." 

Gasping, she tried to run, but lost as the room tilted before her eyes. She managed a soft "help" before losing the battle for consciousness.

~~~~

Muted voices pulled her out the dark cage. Still unable to see or talk, Anian strained her ears to hear the conversation. Her skin crawled, as she recognized the voice of the violet-eyed man. 

"-not here."

"Yes, she is. What did you do to her?" The other voice was softer, slightly higher in pitch.

"How can I do something to someone I haven't seen since the explosion? You're crazy, she died in that building with your parents."

"Liar." The word was venomous, spat out like poison. 

"Tell you what, I'll tell you what I know if you…" He trailed off. 

"You know we will never do that. To do that is to destroy the family. And you *_scum,* _are our enemies." It had a hollow ring to it, and Anian shivered as she felt the anger behind the words.

"Time will tell who will rule. Get out of my home, next time I will fulfill my pledge."

"As I will mine, until I take her back from your clutches."

A bang followed, and an endless amount of time passed before she heard steps coming toward her. Soft hands, removed the blindfold and gag, murmuring as they did. "I'm sorry I had to do this, you weren't rational it was the only way to keep you quiet." He caressed the side of her face. "Sweet girl, you were very good."

__

*He hasn't realized that the drug is all gone. I need to get away from here. Why did I come in?* She gazed at him mutely, unable to speak through her parched throat. 

Understanding he stood up, "I'll go get some water." She had three minutes to survey the room. There was no escape, just two double-shielded windows. The room was bare except the flat she lay on. 

He came back in, "Repeat after me: I am Bran Morodin, you are a distant relative named Sora Morodin, whose parents died on a core-ward trip to establish our connections in the family."

She repeated. *_I have to get out, I have to get out.* _"And why do you look at me that way?" 

His eyes searched her. "Because you are mine." He didn't say anymore, just stood up and walked away. 

For three days, he came in every hour, asking her to repeat the same thing. Every hour she forgot what the answer to her question was, so she asked him again. She had had nothing to eat, just a glass of water, each time he spoke. On the fourth day, he didn't come, and Anian realized that her bonds were loose. He hadn't given her a glass of water for 12 hours, and her head felt clearer. *_Fool, get up, he's been drugging you.*_

She got up, and walked out of the room to the front door. It was locked, all the windows were locked. Desperately, she tried to get out, finally finding a small door meant for a house pet. In three days, plus the weight she had lost from her earlier sickness, she was able to fit through the hole without effort. Hauling her gaunt frame down the street, she made it to Treasure Ship Row before collapsing in a dark corner for rest. 

When she awoke, she found herself near the berth of the _Pulsar Skate. _Barely making it inside she saw boxes of supplies stacked in front of the ship. _They were going to leave. _Abandonment took over, and she sagged against the wall. She listened to the conversation. 

"That's the last of it, Mirax."

"Thanks, Iella."

"No, thank you. I didn't want to wait for Wedge to come and get me."

"Can I help you?" The tone of her voice changed, addressing some new occupant. 

"We're looking for a young girl, grey eyes, about 20, dark hair." 

"No on here that fits that description." 

"Right, do I need to ask again?" He scoffed, adding a threatening note to his tone.

"Excuse me?" Mirax matched his tone. 

"That's it, you're hiding our bounty, and if you don't bring her out here right now…"

A mocking laughter came from Iella, "If you're bounty hunters, the Empire still rules."

"Watch it."

Anian pulled herself around the ship, barely hidden in the shadows. The two men had pulled blasters. *_No, if they shoot, it's my fault.*_

"Put the blasters away. We can't help you." Mirax's voice dropped deadly soft.

__

*That's it, if you have any courage left, jump out NOW. Anian put all her strength out, and got ready to yell….

Then she heard two shots. 

__

End Post 3


	5. Post 4

**Post 4**

_I'm confused and a wreck, I don't know what to think, say, or do anymore. Sometimes I stare at the ceiling…I can't find words. Something has gone wrong. It wasn't like last time where I went into shock; I now know that his death was the best thing for him. It made me stronger, I don't think I would have made it this far if it weren't for that. I'm asking them to put my case on hold. I don't want anyone doing anything, yet. All I want to do is forget. _

_Forgetting is easier._

The two shots ricocheted off the hull of the _Skate_, and the bounty hunters landed with a thud.

Mirax carefully got up, lending her hand to Iella lying next to her. "Who are you? And don't be smart, because I'm not in the mood." Her blaster came out, and was pointed towards the man who had just saved their skin.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for the _Pulsar Skate_. This is it, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I'm looking for Anian..." He frowned, thinking. "I don't know her last name."

Iella looked him over. Dark hair, accentuated by cloudy grey eyes. His face was covered with worry lines, although he couldn't be more than 35. She pulled Mirax aside, "There is something very strange going on here, and I think we ought to find out where Anian is. She may be in danger."

"I agree, but how do we do that without letting this guy know?" Mirax looked over her shoulder and glared at the man who was tying up the bounty hunters. He got up and started walking around the ship, searching for something.

"What are you doing? This is my ship and my berth, you can't just walk in and search the place." He stopped and gave her an agonized expression, and turned to face a hidden area on the other side of the ship.

"Come here, tell me if this is her."

Iella and Mirax exchanged shocked expressions, and ran over to his side. There in a crumpled heap lay Anian, not more then skin and bones, and breathing heavily.

Her eyes focused on the two women, "You found me? I'm sorry I was late. I'm sorry they killed you." The she saw the man who had backed away.

She let out a small scream, hysterical and weak. "Get him away. Get purple eyes away." Her eyes flickered for a moment, then more coherently. "They're up to something, something about me being his sister. I don't know what, purple eyes gave me somethingwater, drugs, I don't know, but I can't move." She breathed deeply for a moment, then her eyes rolled back and she was silent.

Iella put her hand to her mouth, "Is she…"

The young man knelt and checked her pulse. "No, she's just exhausted." He glanced suddenly at the two bounty hunters on the floor behind them, motionless. "You guys get her out of here, take her anywhere, away. Tell her I'll come for her. Tell her that Tristan Romani will come and explain all. Whatever you do, do not let her near anyone with purple eyes, or associated with the name Morodin. Do you hear me?"

Mirax pulled him away, "Before we do anything you say you have to tell us who you are, NOW."

"You don't want to get involved."

"I already am."

He stared at her, shifting his eyes to Anian worriedly. "I am Tristan Romani. I am her brother. You will have to take my word for it. She doesn't remember, or understand what went on when she was young. They have done horrible things…" He paused. "No, that's all I can tell you. You must leave. She needs medical attention, but not here in Correlia; they will find you unless you go."

"Who's they?"

He just shook his head mutely, brushed past her, and picked Anian up gently. "Where should I put her?"

Mirax sighed, something was urging her to trust this stranger. _Where is Corran when I need him?_ "The back bunk, strap her in tightly."

He started up the gangplank, then said softly, "Move, you don't have time."

Something in this voice, forced Mirax to comply.

"We're ready, you need to leave now."

Tristan took one last look at the sleeping Anian, kissed her lightly on the forehead, and stood. "Here, I'm a doctor. Give her small portions of food at first, slowly building her up to normal allotments, and give her injections of this." He handed her five vials. "I've given her one already. Remember what I said."

And he was gone.

As they were flying out system, Iella pointed out the viewport. "Isn't that the Sabre?"

"Well I'll be. It is." Mirax turned the antennae, and hit the on switch. "Skate to Sabre, Skate to Sabre."

Mara's voice came back crystal clear. "Mirax, I read you. What is your destination, I'll follow."

"Your home away from home, Coruscant."

"I'll meet you there." Mara clicked off.

Silence.

Iella said what they were both thinking. "I wonder what happened to her."

"I guess we'll see in a week."

**Coruscant**

"Madame Chief of State, there are two ships requesting landing clearance on your private landing pad."

"Two Ships?" Leia came out of her revere, "Have they identified themselves?"

"Jade Sabre, and the Pulsar Skate."

She looked up from the papers, "Let them land, immediately."

"They requested that you call a medic."

_Oh no..._

They came silently, with Han coming in first, gingerly moving across the steps delicately, holding a frail young woman. Behind him came Mara, Mirax and Iella, all with tired expressions.

"Look, who I found." Han guiltily smiled, " I was up working on the Falcon."

"There's nothing new about that." Like him, Leia kept her voice just under a whisper. "The medic is on the way" She tilted her head towards the guest room. "Privacy."

"That's where I'm headed."

Leia smiled and turned to her sister-in law and friends. "Care to explain? I thought something had happened to you."

Mara glanced around, "That is Anian."

Mirax broke in. "After Mara got captured, Anian disappeared. Something clearly is wrong, and this was the fastest way to get her help."

"Why didn't you get help at Correllia?" Han called from the doorway.

"There seemed to be more of a danger if we stayed, when we were trying to leave a few bounty hunters tried to kill us, they were looking for Anian." She explained what Anian's brother had told them.

"What's this about Mara being captured?"

Mara took deep breath and explained what had happened, pausing only long enough for the medic to rush in and check on Anian, who was still sleeping soundly.

"I don't understand, they were impersonating the Emperor?"

"No, I don't know, I think there is something bigger behind this. Something is going to happen" she stopped, seeing the medic emerge from the guest room.

"What can you tell me about what happened to this girl?"

Mirax and Iella exchanged looks, "She was missing for about two weeks, and then we found her slumped against the side of our ship looking a little worse then she is now."

"Did she say anything?"

"She thought she had been drugged. Someone we knew gave us some medications and told us to feed her slowly, so she could regain strength."

"Good advice. Whatever he gave you saved her life, she is severely malnutrition, and it …" He hesitated.

"What?" Leia asked.

"It looks like she's been abused." He saw their horrified expressions. "No not that way, she looks like someone has hit her, there are bruises across her back and arms."

Mara blinked, "Oh, I know about those." She turned to Mirax. "The spaceport junkies, remember?" Quickly, she explained to the medic, also telling him about the fever Anian had had earlier. He nodded, gave them more instructions, and left.

"Leia, I'm so sorry to ask this..."

"No don't worry about it, she shouldn't be moved."

They turned suddenly as they heard a wail from the back room, "MARAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pale, Mara ran to the room to find Anian close to falling out of the bed, eye's wide and staring at the ceiling. Her dark hair was plastered to her forehead. She was breathing heavily. "Anian, take a deep breath."

The girl calmed down and she became more focused. "They didn't kill you did they?"

"No, they didn't. They couldn't, my husband came and saved me."

"My fault."

"No, it wasn't. I'm fine."

Anian broke into sobs, "I remember…there was an explosion. And then I was with the people with funny eyes. They called me Sora, when all the time I wanted to yell, _that's not my name_. But I couldn't remember it…But I can now….I can now. I knew they weren't my parents. They had funny eyes. They didn't love me. I couldn't love them. Bran…Bran…he… he…left me alone. In the room…I was hungry. And all the time. I kept thinking it was all because I didn't help you."

"Shhh. Shhh, Anian, its ok. I'm ok. It wasn't your fault, none of it was."

"I know." The sobs quieted as she leaned into the pillow slowly dozed off again.

Mara reached out and checked her presence in the Force; it wavered, but burned brightly. She tiptoed out of the room, and saw the worried expressions. "You heard it all, didn't you?"

Iella bit her lip, "She needs help, but right now, help defined is sleep."

Leia stood up and led Mirax and Iella to the door, "Which all of you need, I'll take care of her. Go get some rest."

The door closed behind them, and Leia turned to Mara, "Jaina's Room, now."

"Leia" Mara tried to protest, knowing she needed every minute of rest she could get.

"Now."

_That morning, I opened my eyes, and couldn't speak. I couldn't yell, I couldn't whisper. My mouth just wordlessly shaped itself, bringing in air like a fish from Mon Calamari. All I could do was listen to the air go in...out...in...out..._

Anian's eyes snapped open. _What was that noise?_ She jumped again. _Someone's crying_. Rolling out of bed, her legs buckled as they hit the floor. Wincing, she hopped to the door and opened it.

Brown hair peeked over the edge of the couch, and a woman with a tired smile turned from the couch. "Anian, right?" She swiped her hand across her face.

Anian nodded silently. She had seen this woman's face somewhere before. Opening her mouth, she tried to speak. Nothing. She tried again. Silence.

The woman's face twisted into concern. "Anian, is everything ok?"

She shook her head, pointing to her throat she tried again to say something, still quiet. Glancing wildly around the room she looked for paper and pen, and she grabbed the notepad off the desk in the corner and froze. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

The letterhead read:

_Chief of State Leia Organa Solo_

_The New Republic_

_Coruscant_

She pointed to the notepad, and then pointed to Leia. _You?_ She mouthed.

Leia nodded, a worried look on her face. "Do you want me to get Mara?"

Anian shook her head, and remembered why she came out of the room. She grabbed a pen, "What happened, why are you crying?"

Leia stiffened, then spoke carefully and slowly. "You know about the Force, right? I felt that something had happened to my children, I don't know what exactly. I was about to call their academy to find out. I was just waiting for my husband and Chewbacca to get back."

Her mouth formed a little 'O', and she scrawled quickly, "Where's Mara?" The weird feeling in her stomach had gotten worse, and she felt a little sick.

The Chief of State closed her eyes, and let out a little puff of air. "She's awake, she'll be out in a second. Why don't you go back and lie down?"

Anian shook her head vehemently, swaying as a noise from the front doorway surprised her. "NO…TOO MUCH SLEEP…I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING." She glanced up as she saw someone that she had to be stupid not to recognize. _Han Solo_.

He glanced at her, and asked, "Feeling better?"

She shook her head again and tilted towards the bedroom; all of a sudden, she felt tired again. Someone's hand helped her up and pulled her towards the room, leaving Leia to explain to her husband why she had called them back so soon.

"Anian, you aren't supposed to get out of bed. If you need anything, call out." It was Mara.

Realizing she was still holding the notepad, she scribbled, "I can't. I can't talk." Angry tears filled her eyes, and she wiped them off before handing the tablet back to Mara.

Mara looked at her curiously. "Ok, we'll call the medic and he'll find out why. But you are NOT allowed out of this bed for a while."

"Mara," Leia's voice entered the room, slightly strained. "Can you come here? We're getting a call from Gem Diver Station, it's Luke."

Mara felt his presence, and it felt like something was wrong. "Anian, I need to go and take this…will you be all right for ten minutes?"

The girl nodded, she closed her eyes and turned away from the door, _I hope the kids are alright. _She closed her eyes and breathed as images flashed byscenes from another lifetime. The same ones, but this time the faces were clearer.

The viewscreen cleared, and Mara stood a little ways back so Luke couldn't see her. He knew she was here, this message was for Leia and Han. In the last few moments before the call came through, Leia had composed herself remarkably well, but Han and Chewie still stood ready, just in case.

Those few moments increased Mara's admiration for the woman she was starting to think of as a sister. A woman whose face was changing into a friend each day that passed.

Luke spoke solemnly, "Leia, I'm sorry, but something has happened."

His sister spoke quickly, "Luke, I know, I felt it. I want to know what exactly, and how we are going to get them back."

Relief showed on his face. "Then you know they're alive."

"Mara told me."

"They were visiting Lando on Gem Diver Station, and they seemed to have been ambushed. They are alive, and so far unhurt. I'm not completely sure what this is about. But I have a feeling it may have to do with what happened to Mara earlier."

"Oh? " Leia set her face in a determined expression. "Luke, I'm coming over there."

"Leia, you know you can't."

"But Luke, they're our children. We can't simply stand by and do nothing if they are in danger."

Han interjected, "Not me, not on your life!"

"Of course not." Mara felt his calming presence, even from so far away. He understood, but believed that he needed to figure this one out. "But as the New Republic's Chief of State, you can't put yourself in that same danger. Mobilize your forces. Start an investigation. Send out spies and probe droids. But stay there and act as a central clearinghouse for information."

_Skywalker, you know she wouldn't over use her authority like that. She just like you, can't sit still when there's something to be done._

"All right Luke," she said, not defeated, but resigned. "For now, we'll work from Coruscant. But as soon as we can, we're going to look for them ourselves."

"I'll come and get you in the Falcon," Han said. "That way we can work faster."

"Give some time first, I have a lead I'm going to follow right now, before the trail gets cold. We need to get going."

_We? _Mara echoed Han's verbal request. She stepped to the right, and saw a young girl with fiery red hair standing behind Luke. Tenal Ka, Heir of Hapes.

Luke introduced her, and then asked to have a few brief words with Mara, the girl stood silently behind him. "Mara, is everything ok with you?"

"Yes, Luke. Hello, Tenal Ka."

"Hello." The girl seemed a little uncomfortable, so Mara turned to Luke. "Be careful, and think of what you're doing."

"I know, I'm being careful. I have a feeling…"

"Don't say it. I know. Just bring them home."

As the link closed, Leia called out one last time, "May the Force be with you."

End Post 4


	6. Post 5

****

Post 5

__

One thing this inability to speak taught me was that you can't always trust how people seem on holovids. For the longest time, I thought Leia Organa, former Princess of Alderaan, was someone very stuck up. And her husband, Han, always seemed a bit on the arrogant side. Of course, I've also always been a cynic, so I probably thought everyone who was trying to be nice had his or her own agenda. Take Mara, for instance. I don't know very much about her except that she's married to the famed Jedi Master. But right away I felt that I could trust her(heck she'd already saved my life more times then I could count). I still felt like I let her down, and normally if it was someone else, I ... I'm not making any sense. My point is, that while stuck in a bed on Coruscant I learned some stuff that maybe I shouldn't have, but I did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Coruscant

C3-P0 shuffled into the Med Center behind Mara and Anian, who had regained marginal strength but still needed occasional support when she walked. 

Mara looked at her with caution. "You'll be ok by yourself right?"

Anian nodded and gestured for her to go. 

"Ok I'll be right around the corner talking to--I'll just be right around the corner." 

Mara left, and walked right into the very person she had come to the med center to see. "Dr. Evin, do you have a moment?"

The slightly shorter woman, looked up with an curious expression, "Mara, I didn't know you were planet side, is everything ok?"

"Yes, I just have a few questions for you. Is there anywhere we can talk?"

The older woman nodded, and ushered her towards her office. 

"Mistress Mara, should I come with you? Or stay with Mistress Anian?" 

"If you could, Threepio, stay with Anian and make sure the doctors know she can't talk." Mara wiped her sweaty palms on her suit. *_This is it. *_ Sitting down inside, Mara marveled at how strange it felt for her to be here. She had never gone to the doctor for any real reason; she had always ended up in some ships bacta tank, instead of a real med center. She looked up and saw Dr. Evin's bemused look. 

"Mara, there's nothing to be nervous about, if its just a few questions."

She laughed, "Is it that obvious? Well….Luke and I have been talking, and we wanted to make sure...correction, I was just wanting to make sure everything was all right before I mentioned it to him."

"Is there any reason for you to think something is wrong?"

"Well, we've been trying for a few months now…" Her voice trailed off. 

The Doctor stood up from behind her desk, and moved to the chair next to Mara. "Mara, I wouldn't worry just yet. You're healthy, and in excellent shape. I don't see any reason as to why you should worry about not being able to have kids."

Mara sighed, "I know, its just that lately I've been having this feeling that we aren't meant to have kids…" She eyed the doctor. "It's crazy, I know…I don't know what I'm thinking."

"If you want to have some tests…I can arrange them for you." 

"It wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"Not at all." Dr. Evin got up and pressed a few buttons on the intercom in the other room. While waiting for confirmation, she looked at the young woman through the open door. Mara Jade had first become her patient over 10 years ago, coming in of a bad ejection during the fight against Thrawn. Not a regular patient, Mara had started to come to her for trustworthy medical advice, as she was often injured by wayward blaster shots, even though the doctor knew better. The girl's lifestyle was too stressful for one so young, but yet she was in very good health. The stress hadn't gone away with her marriage to Luke Skywalker, but at least Mara Jade Skywalker was allowed to smile once in a while, an expression not often seen on her before the wedding. The intercom beeped, and the motherly doctor went back into the waiting room where the patient was waiting quietly. 

"They can take you now. Room 519."

~~~~~

****

En Route to Dathomir

Luke nodded encouragingly as the remote came to a stop. "Next time, though, take a minute to slow the spin, that way it won't get out of control. It will also help you to practice with the more intricate levels of the Force." His pupil nodded, holding out the metal ball and getting a Force grip on it. The Jedi Master leaned against the room's bulkhead, thinking about how much this girl reminded him of his wife. She refused to depend on the use of the Force, preferring instead to condition her body and mind through focusing and physical exercises. Like Mara, she was using all the assets given to her so she could have a more unique amount of control over the Force. 

Unlike Mara, this young girl still needed to learn to open herself up to the power she had inherited from her mother, a native witch of the Singing Mountain Clan, and now ruler of Hapes. The daughter of Isolder and Tenenial Djo was far too young to be rushing across the galaxy to save her kidnapped friends. A wry smile tugged across his lips as Tenal Ka semi-successfully accomplished the task put before her. "That's good enough for now, with practice it will come easier."

Tenal Ka nodded, and brushed her red braids away from her face. "That is a fact." She paused, "Master Skywalker, we will find them, won't we?"

"Yes, Tenal Ka, we will. I am certain that these new Nightsisters will lead them to us, or rather us to them. In fact, remind me when we get out of hyperspace to send a message to Coruscant to let Leia know what is going on." Luke was certain he would find the kids, but somewhere deep inside he feared losing them. To him, they were his chance to make sure the Skywalker legacy went on. That they would be the teachers, long after he followed Yoda and Ben. 

Mara and he had talked about kids recently, and so far they weren't too worried, or rather he wasn't too worried. But Mara...his mind failed to complete the thought. He hoped she was careful. He hoped the kids were careful. "We will find them, if you search your feelings you will know."

"Yes, Master Skywalker." With a determined look on her face Tenal Ka hoisted the ball up again. 

****

~~~~~

Coruscant 

Leia signed for the envelope from the courier, and walked into the back room. "Mara, this just came for you." Searching her sister-in-law's face, she continued, "Is everything all right?"

Mara rubbed her face tiredly and took the envelope from Leia's hand, "Well her nightmare finally stopped. There's something frightening in seeing silent screaming, I was afraid she was going to hurt herself." She glanced at the envelope, and her face froze. 

"Mara, I was asking about you. That's from the med center, why would you be getting something from the med center?" Leia realized that she was pushing. "I'm sorry, I'll leave."

"No," Mara's voice was low and non-committal. "Don't, actually…I'm frightened. For some reason I feel detached, almost like I'm about to be told something I don't want to hear." She paused, "Could you open this?" She shoved the envelope back into Leia's hand. 

"Mara, it is confidential, are you sure you want me to?" Mara's lips pursed as she gestured towards Leia with a feeling of impatience. Leia opened it and breathed in surprise. "Mara…" Her voice trailed off as she scanned the sheaf of documents. She looked up with a small smile. "Mara, you're fine. In fact Dr. Evin put in a personal note saying you are worrying for no reason."

The relief showed clearly, "I don't know what I was thinking, just thinking about Luke and I not being able to have kids scared me." 

Leia came over and hugged her friend. "Mara, I would love to be an aunt, and I know how much this will mean to both of you. Does he know you were getting checked out?"

"No," her voice declared that he wouldn't ever find out either. "Leia, have you heard anything from Luke about the twins?"

"No, don't change the subject." She softened her tone. "Mara, is there something you want to talk about?" To her surprise, Mara's face began to crumple, and the usually brave woman began to shake. 

"Leia, I watch Luke with your kids, and I wonder what would it be like to have a little Jacen and Jaina of our own. Then I wonder why it hasn't happened already. It's true that we put it off for a little while so that I could get used to just being his wife and not the mother of his children. Now I want that job, and it's not happening."

"Mara, it will. Have you ever thought that maybe the Force has something special in store for you two? That when it happens you and Luke will know before any of us?" Leia smiled and gathered Mara in a bone-crushing hug. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but…Trust the Force, and trust that it will happen. I know it will."

Mara got up and gave Leia and embarrassed look. "Thanks, I needed that." She quickly wiped the tears from her face. "I know it will. Luke always says my hardest problem is falling in and believing." 

"It is, but it's also one of your strengths--seeing past the obvious and seeing the hidden truths." 

Mara looked at the girl that slept quietly before them, "I wonder what her hidden truths are. Unless she figures them out, I think they are going to come and kill her." 

Leia whispered softly. "I agree."

__

They didn't know I wasn't asleep. I felt like a peeping bantha at a Jawa banquet. Listening to Mara talk, I felt that I needed her conviction. I also wanted to tell her what a wonderful mother she would make, but I still couldn't speak, and that is what was going to be the death of me. I never did tell her.

~~~~~

Anian looked around as the sharp sound of an incoming call pierced the silence of the empty house. She had finally convinced Leia and Mara to go and leave her. Besides, Threepio was here, and he could probably be depended on to help her if anything happened. 

What she hadn't counted on was having to speak. The noise resumed, this time with an automated voice saying over and over "Priority One, priority One." Not thinking, she automatically walked over and pushed the 'receive' button. 

The pixels on the screen came together into the face of two people. They appeared visibly startled to see someone other then their parents in their home. "I'm sorry we must have misdialed." That was the girl. 

Anian shook her head and held up a finger, slowly limping out of the room to turn the golden droid on. 

"Oh my, is anything the matter Mistress Anian? I must have shut down, confound my stupid innards, I wasn't there for you."

Rolling her eyes, Anian grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the holo unit. "What is it, do you need me to call a doctor?" She lifted her arm and pointed. 

Threepio shuffled over to the comm unit. "OHHHH! Mistress Jaina, Master Jacen, thank the Force you're all right."

"Thanks, Threepio." The boy's lopsided grin allowed Anian to see the resemblance to his father. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Your mother is in an important senate meeting, and your father is working on the Falcon. They've been very worried."

"Oh." Jaina's face sagged, "We were hoping we could talk to them." 

Anian tapped Threepio. And shoved her notepad under his face. "Why didn't I think of that. Your parents are on their way. "

The door to the suite opened. "Master Han, Master Han! Jacen and Jaina are all right."

"So I can see, Goldenrod." Han glanced at Anian for a second, "Go back to bed, you aren't going to let your legs strengthen enough unless you stay immobile."

He turned to the holo unit and said softly. "You two scared the living daylights out of me. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Tell us what happened." Leia walked in the door a minute later and stood beside her husband. 

"Hi Mom, Dad sorry…We were kidnapped by a woman named Tamith Kai and a man named Brakiss. Apparently he had been a former student of Uncle Luke's."

"I remember him." Leia breathed. 

"He's established a Shadow Academy, with students from around the galaxy with Force and non-Force powers." Jaina took a deep breath before jumping in. "He tried to teach Jacen and I to fight each other, drawing on our anger and fear. Lowie had to try and save us both."

Jacen finished quickly. "We escaped and met Uncle Luke and Tenal Ka as they got off one of the ships that was quantum armored." They were obviously leaving some things out and as their mother Leia could see stress lining their faces. She knew that she would have to talk to them whenever she got them home. 

Jaina glanced at her brother as if trying to decide whether to ask a question or not. "Mom, where's Aunt Mara?"

"She's out right now, I don't know if we got in touch with her."

Han blinked. "Why?"

"There's some guy here, looking for the girl that was here before." Recognition dawned in Jacen's eyes as Anian moved into the viewing range. "Oh, sorry Anian, we didn't recognize you." 

She scribbled quickly, "Mistress Anian says its ok, she knows she looks different." There was a loud clink. "I know you didn't write that, I changed it a little."

Jacen laughed, "I know what you mean. Mom, can you tell Aunt Mara she probably should come back?"

"I will, I'm glad you children are all right. Is there any way you would take a break from the Academy and come home?"

To Anian the expressions on the kids face was one of relief, as they said together, "YES!"

~~~~~

Mara stood by the _Jade Sabre_ before going inside for preflight. Luke was having trouble, although he wasn't ready to recognize it. She could feel--on the edge of her mind--his feeling of impatience, a boyhood problem that he conquered long before she had met him. _*I'm coming…_*

"Mara!" She turned and gazed at the entrance of the docking bay. Mirax was coming towards her with Corran in tow, an almost angry expression on her face. 

"Mirax, I can explain." 

"No, you can't. You were going to leave without telling me. We got in this mess together, and I'll be kesseled if you go off and get yourself killed when I could have helped. Now, Leia tells me that Tristan Romani is waiting for us at Yavin."

"It's someone, who says he's Tristan Romani. We don't know if he really is."

"See? Another logical reason why you shouldn't leave without me."

Corran's green eyes flashed as he spoke. "Mara, you of all people should know that running head long into a situation without back up is bad."

"Luke'll be there."

"True, but he doesn't have the advantage of knowing what went on these past few weeks."

"Stang your logic, we just have to move..NOW. I have a feeling that I need to be on Yavin soon."

"I knew you'd see it our way. Later, Mara."

"I'll get you back, Mirax Terrik."

"Sure you will, Mara..Sure you will."

End of Post 5


	7. Post 6

****

Post 6

Yavin 

Luke Skywalker glanced sideways at the man standing next to him, Tristan Romani. He was sure the man wasn't lying about his name and relationship to Anian, but there were some things that he was hiding that would need to come out before anything else, least of all before Anian Romani would get to see her brother again. 

Anian, so close to recovery and now a minor relapse. When she had walked off the ship with Mara, Mirax, and Corran, one look at Tristan had turned her white as a sheet and gasping for air. Corran had picked her up quickly and taken her to the Med Center, even though she insisted that she was fine. 

Now, he stood with Tristan Romani inside the bunker of the Yavin temple, showing him the place where he had stayed in that long night before the arrival of the first Death Star, thinking how it might be his last night in the galaxy. He was thinking that way a lot more recently, for the first time in his life Luke Skywalker was tired. Tired of the threats on his family, tired of the death, and the pain that other beings inflicted on each other. Mara had truly been right when she said his want to take on everyone's problems in a sort of self-sacrificial idea was going to break him. This he could overcome... this he could beat.

Unfortunately, once again his failure from before this realization had come to haunt him; Brakiss, a student from the opening class of the academy, an Imperial intruder, with potential. Potential that had turned him to the dark side. He had turned, and now spurned by a outside force, was twisting the minds of children who needed guidance, not fear and hatred. He was creating an army of the Dark Side. His thoughts returned to the bunker as Romani spoke. 

"Master Skywalker, I was merely a child when the Empire died." Tristan breathed, his accent thick with sorrow. "I was coming of age with the death of Grand Admiral Thrawn. On the eve of the Grand Admiral's defeat, the eve of celebrating Anian's first dekia in the Galaxy, my family sent me out to receive the good wishes of a rival clan, the Morodin of Danshitie, controllers of half a sector in the outer rim." He clarified, " My family, Romani, controlled the other half." Tristan raised his hand, and began to brush it along the walls.

"There is so much history here, so much. How does it feel, Master Skywalker, to be a major part of that history?"

"I try not to think about it," Luke smiled. "Life is not about making history. Life is service to the Force and to the beings of the Galaxy. For me, at least."

Romani's head snapped up. "For me, life is tradition. Life is family... And there are rules to family. When a child of your opposition reaches his or her first dekia, you do not consider them a threat. When the child reaches his or her second dekia, that is when you worry. For the first dekia, you honor that child, and the families prosperity. To break the rules is death and dishonor.

"Morodin broke the rules. Morodin took his anger, and destroyed everything. While my family waited, my uncles, aunts, nieces, nephews, cousins, servants, waited for me to return with the goodwill of the Morodin's." He spat out the name."Which they gave whole-heartedly. My family lost their lives. Leina, Lorhe, Manda, Mama, Papa, Lak, Norn, and Rohon--all dead because of a bomb under the dining room table."

Luke looked at the young man in front of him, "How do you know it was them?"

"They took credit for it, laughing and spitting in my face. They told me that one day, I would experience true sorrow when one of my own came back to slap me in the face."

"Anian." 

"Yes, Anian. My baby sister with the bright eyes and strong future. For years I thought she had died, then one of the gardeners of the Family Estate said he saw someone run off with a child in his arms. That informant was killed before my eyes right after I received the information, but by then Anian had been gone from the Morodin's clutches for three years. I have been tracking her ever since."

"What of this man. Bran Morodin?" 

"There is a verse that is spoken of in the underlevels of Danshitie today:

  
The family of high.   
The family of the lyre.  
Eyes crystal clear   
And blue like fire;  
Purple iris,  
Red cold heart.  
When evil is born   
To Morodin depart.  


The Morodin have a physical uniqueness that allows identification to be easy, quick and simple. They all have blue-purple eyes. Cold and ruthless."

Luke examined the man's face quietly before answering. "Mr. Romani, I can't claim to say that I know the answer, but I know that when Anian sees you it is causing her pain that she can't control. If what you say is true, the Morodin kidnapped her and did something to her mind in the brief time she was with them. That causes her to fear you and to trust them. Right now the medics are taking care of her. But before we can have her see you, we need to fix what was done to her."

"Can the Jedi do that?"

"The Force can, if she is not too damaged or scared. But it takes time and patience."

He echoed, "Time and patience. Then may the winds of time be swift and hold me down, for patience is one virtue that I do not lack."

~~~~~

__

I know he's here, on this planet. My mind says to fear him, but my heart says to trust him. With Bran, it was the other way around. I'm remembering more. What I can't decide is if I am Sora or if I'm Anian. Maybe I just took a dead girl's name when I ran away from my family. 

I remember a ceremony where I was engaged to Bran. A Danshitie ceremony involving a crimson band of cloth that would tie us together. I can feel that I was young. 

When I sleep, I see flashes of fire and faces of people I recognize. I see my brothers, Lak and Rohon, my cousin, Norn. But to me they are just names. I can't feel the love. 

To top it off, I still can't talk.

~~~~~

Mirax Terrik Horn gazed at her eldest with wonder. She tapped against the glass and waved, then used her finger to swipe a happy tear from her eye. The last time she had seen him, it had been only a few weeks after arriving at the Jedi Academy. There really hadn't been a lot of visible progress. 

Now, she could see how well he interacted with kids with his ability, and how in unison they repeated the Jedi Code. _Words to live by. _

She turned from the window, and stepped into her husband's arms. "Corsec, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you wipe your eyes."

"It was dust." Mirax smiled, and tightened the sash on the overcoat she was wearing. 

"I'm pretty sure you were crying, but whatever you say." Corran Horn grinned, his eyes holding an agenda.

Mirax hit him across the shoulder. "I can't believe you...so what is Kieran Halcyon doing now? And please don't tell me you are going to die your hair green again. You know what happened last time."

He swatted her hand, "Now, now, the emerald wasn't that bad. Was it?"

"I wouldn't know, I never saw it, remember...?" She paused. "Although...those pictures Iella took of you were pretty amusing."

Corran gaped at his wife. "I don't believe it. It's a conspiracy to humiliate."

He grew serious, and started to play with a lock of Mirax's quickly growing hair. "Actually, I'm thinking of joining as Corran Horn. I'm no longer part of the Squadron, so I was hoping--"

"That I wouldn't mind using Yavin as my base of operations? Would Luke be all right with that?"

"I haven't asked yet, I thought you might want to."

"Thanks, hotshot. I will."

"Hotshot, eh?"

  
"Yes, you are the only one to be crazy enough to try and take on Jensaarai and run through the streets of a town naked. Thank God for Elgos." She thought for a second. "How is he anyway?"

"He's enjoying being a Senator. I haven't had much time to talk to him."

"Really." Mirax noticed all of a sudden that he was tugging her by the lock of hair towards the bed. 

"Now, Horn, it's the middle of the day. And Jys is still sleeping."

He let go. "It was worth a try, wasn't it?" Taking a deep breath, Corran yanked her towards him, "No one said I couldn't get a kiss, right?"

"True."

"And with Jys asleep in the other room and Valin outside, there's no one to interrupt us if it's a long kiss, right?"

"True."

"So?" 

Mirax's lips were curling up into a small smile. Pulling Corran's head towards hers, she whispered against his mouth, "So what?" And she kissed him, laughing at his expression of denial as she pulled away quickly. 

"Short one's are better."

~~~~~

"I'm glad you four are enjoying your visit. Just don't forget to remember to practice what you learned, all right? And don't get into any trouble." Mara smiled as she said that. With Han Solo as their father, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin shouldn't have any difficulty finding trouble. Their ability to get out of it was what worried her. 

Jaina blinked, embarrassed. "We know." She hesitated before going on. " I hope we do find out where Zekk went; I miss him. He wouldn't just disappear without telling at least Peckhum."

"Jaina, don't worry. If we hear anything we'll let you know." Giving the girl one last smile she reached over and hit the cutoff switch, ending the communication. She also nearly jumped when Artoo whistled a greeting. 

"Artoo! I didn't know you were here."

"Bleep bleee-blargh." 

"You just got oiled, good for you. Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Mara picked up the translator again.

"Blip, blippty-blip, blip ...bliiiiiiiippp!"

"I hadn't realized that I turned it off. Sorry, Artoo, you had to come all the way out here to fetch me."

"Bleep."

"I know, you're welcome. Now where does that husband of mine want me?"

"Blipe bleep. "

~~~~~

One week later

Anian awoke to find Mara, Luke, and Corran Horn leaning over her bed trying to wake her. 

For about he fiftieth time she started to talk, only to be reminded of her seclusion from verbal communication. 

"Was it worse then before?" she scrawled onto the paper that remained perpetually by her bedside. 

Mara nodded, "Yes, but it was also different; you weren't screaming, you actually spoke. About how you were confused about something."

"I spoke?!"

"Yes, you did, Anian. Do you want me to finish telling you what your brother told me?" That was Master Skywalker. 

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know already." Pausing a moment, she scribbled furiously for fifteen minutes on the pad before turning it over to Mara. 

Mara looked at her before reading it, and shook her head vehemently. "No, you aren't going to see him, It is important that you are remembering more, but I don't think your mind will be able to tell the difference yet. I don't think your body can handle you going into shock again."

"Who made you the doctor?" Anian's look was one of frustration and anger. 

"Well, if you would rather we all leave..." Mara stopped as her husband touched her hand, a signal not lost on Anian.

Anian turned her face away and closed her eyes, refusing to look at anyone. When she opened them finally, she noticed that everyone was gone. She was stricken. She pulled back the blankets, and got ready to walk, she didn't mean to make everyone mad. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice made her jump. Standing in front of a seat next to her bed, almost out of her peripheral vision was Luke Skywalker. "Anian, the fundamental problem to sorting all of this out is that if we do not find the source of this fear, you may never recover."

She sat back down on the bed, letting the Jedi Master tuck her back in. 

"Let me tell you a story." Luke took a deep breath, and shucked the cape he was wearing before sitting down. "I recently met a young man, one with no loyalties to the Empire or the New Republic. I met a young man with loyalties that lie with a much more personal cause. 

"Today he sits in a room on a planet that, until a few weeks ago, he had only heard of on the Holonet. Day in and day out he stands outside another room, hoping for a glimpse of a patient, a patient whom he has searched for the better part of his life. Ten years to be exact. 

"The only problem with this patient is that in those 10 years, people have effected her neural pathways, creating a central fear that, without help and friendship, she will die from. The doctors on Coruscant told one of her friends that."

Anian looked up. "That's insane, I'm not dying." She practically threw the pad at Skywalker. 

"Then what has my wife been worried about? She feels for you Anian. Like you, she was taken from her family and taught to forget them. But, unlike her, you have a chance to have them back, in memory and in life."

Anian looked at him and thought. _*What am I supposed to do?*_

Luke looked at her with kindness in his eyes, not pity, which was what Anian expected. "Nothing, just let Mara, me, Corran and a Jedi named Cilghal try something on you. We believe that the Force can heal you if you are able to open yourself fully to it. You must heal, Anian, to restore the balance that was lost a long time ago."

Anian nodded, and Luke comfortingly squeezed her hand.

~~~~~

__

*It's a very weird feeling, having someone inside your head. Like fingers probing, but not completely uncomfortable. Luke, Mara, and Corran were all there, keeping me distracted, while the Jedi Healer and Calamarian Senator, Cilghal, searched my begotten head. For days she came and sat for four hours, then just got up and left the room. Then for two weeks, she spent the night, spreading her calming, rubbery and cool hands over my eyes. I don't remember much of those nights. I don't even feel like anything was fixed.

What I want to know is, 'What was so horrible inside my head that she had to leave?'

I never did ask. I don't think I'll ever find out. *

~~~~~

Mara lay silently on the bed in the suite she shared with Luke. For two weeks, Cilghal had been working on Anian, hoping to find some way to fix the damage she found inside. 

The report yesterday had been worse then expected. Anian's mind had been assaulted, punched, and ripped apart. All her day to day functions were working normally, but in the part of her mind that dealt with family and memories there were mental traps waiting to be sprung. Each day Cilghal had to leave the room because the monstrosity of the assault weakened her hold on the Force. 

Mara Jade knew that if there was any way to help Anian, she would tear herself apart to do it. The funny thing is that she didn't know when she had come to care for this wayward girl as much as she did now. Perhaps the doctor on Coruscant had scared her deeply, because Mara knew she felt just like after Endor--when she was alone in the world. But then there had been more anger than fear, anger which was directed to the very man she married. Here there was fear...fear that was becoming a deep, biting block of ice, freezing a part of her heart.

She turned away from the door and shifted so she was facing the holo's of her wedding on the wall. That was something else to think about. Something was bothering Luke, and it was causing him to take on the edge he had before she had loved him, he was missing pieces of guidance that he should be grasping easily. 

So Mara lay silently and tried to think of what she could do. 

~~~~~

Luke Skywalker glided silently through the door to the suite. He had waited for Mara to say something for a week now, but he knew he shouldn't have waited so long. He glanced towards the living area, and was surprised to see it empty; it was normal to find her there waiting for him to come home. 

He strode past the kitchen, finding her presence in the bedroom, and breathed as he saw her asleep on the bed. Luke walked around the bed, and gazed at her face, in a state of peaceful repose, interrupted only by the movement of her chest rising and falling. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips and walked carefully towards the door. The fact that she had gone to sleep in the middle of the day meant she needed it. Luke didn't want to bother her. 

He was almost out the door when she moved in the bed. *_Don't move another muscle, Skywalker.*_ With his back towards her, he grinned sheepishly. *_And wipe that silly grin off your face.* _

Luke turned back towards the bed and found her leaning against the headboard. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Right, like kissing me was an act of selflessness." 

"It worked before."

"I did find out eventually."

"After I told you."

"I still found out, besides I was in a Jedi trance."

They found themselves at an impasse. Both were quiet for a few moments. Then, together, almost in unison they both said, "We need to talk."

Luke continued, walking over to the bed, "But not in here."

"Luke, no, don't." *_Too late. *_ Mara found herself airborne, and just as fast found herself in the living room with a cup of Caf in her hand.

"How did you..." *_Never mind.* _ She shook her head as Luke sat across from her. "You first."

His breath came out with a loud_ whoosh_. "I just came from Anian's room. Cilghal says she has done all she can and that some of the damage is irreparable." He held up his hand seeing the flash in Mara's eyes. "We think she can go and see Tristan now."

Mara sat up straight. "Ok..." She let the word hang there for a few moments. Her eyes seemed to go inward as she started to think about something. Luke's soft voice brought her out of the self-imposed reverie.

"Mara," his eyes searched her face. Their startling clarity caused her shrink into the chair, almost frightened. He reached forward and using the Force pulled the chair closer. Luke held her hand with both of his, before speaking again. "Mara, tell me why you're worried. I can feel you're upset, but I can't do anything to help you unless you tell me." Pressing his lips in worry, he paused. "You aren't alone anymore, I'm here."

Her sun burst hair fell in front of her as she removed her hands from his and quietly started to sob. Startled, Luke dropped to the floor and gathered his wife into his arms. *_Mara.* _ She hadn't cried since the loss of the _Fire_ all those years ago. As the tears subsided,he gathered her tresses and flipped them over her shoulder, wiping the wetness from her cheeks. *_Tell me, show me.*_

She began haltingly, and told him about her fears for Anian and how she had come to care for a girl who had started out as a stowaway. Her reaction to the doctor's prognosis, the deep aching pain in her heart from the fear of not having children. 

"Mara, we will have kids one day. Listen to what Leia told you. The Force is with us."

She shook her head with a slight bit of wistfulness. "I wonder, sometimes, what it would have been like to know my family. I know we've tried and tried, I just wish I could remember a face or a name. Anian has that much. For all I know, Palpatine killed them when they took me from them...I wish..." Mara moved her face so it faced away from Luke. 

"I wish that we could find them, too, but you have Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Leia, Han, and you have me. You have people who care for you. We can't replace those you will always carry in your heart, but we love you. I love you."

Luke turned her face gently towards his own, and whispered against her mouth, "I love you, don't forget that." Then he kissed her, with all the feeling of belonging and heart to quell her fears. 

She sighed as he pulled away, never moving her eyes from his. _*Oh, Luke...I know.* _Silently, she stood up, aware that she wouldn't be able to tell him about her other fears just yet. She pulled him into the other room. 

__

End Post 6


	8. Post 7

****

Post 7

__

*Things have a way of working themselves out. I'd say so. I finally met him. I can't explain how I felt. It was one of the most happiest moments of my life.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mara paced outside Anian's room while Cilghal and the other medics gave her a final once over. Across from her was Tristan, who was standing with his face tight, eyes glancing through the wall behind her. She turned her back to him and the hallway and started walking towards the room, only to jump in fright as someone tapped her on the shoulder..

"SHAVIT!" Twisting, Mara almost hit whoever it was in the face, but stopped just in time, wrenching her arm in the process. 

Luke flattened against the wall and prepared for the blow he knew would come, flinching only as it flattened to a palm against his shoulder. He saw her expression twist in pain as she forced he arm to a stop. 

"Are you all right?"

"Skywalker, don't you ever do that again." Mara realized as she said this that it wasn't really his fault. She was so stressed out about this meeting, and even though time with Luke had certainly helped...She smiled at the memory, not letting the thought finish. All she had to do was get through this meeting. _*Anian* _had to get through this meeting. 

As she sensed a inner turmoil coming from the Luke place in her mind, Mara broke away from her thoughts. "Luke, what happened?"

He shook his head mutely, and walked her down the hall a little, " I'm leaving for Coruscant within the hour, to pick up the kids."

Mara blinked, and her eyes scanned the hallway briefly seeing Tristan's cautious reaction to them moving away. "What? They aren't due for another two weeks."

"Jaina and Lowie forced the Shadow Academy to remove its cloaking off over Coruscant. It took with them Zekk and a whole bunch of orphans who lived in the depths of the city, but after they stunned Jacen and Tenal Ka. They are all right now, but Leia says there is no way to start an inquiry, because no one has ever tried to count how many people lived below a certain level, therefore no legitimate count can be given as to how many of the kids have been taken. The New Republic is doing what it can from that end. " He pursed his lips, absently pushing a stray lock of Mara's hair behind her ear. "I have to think about what we're going to do, this is getting too dangerous."

Mara saw the absent look on his face, and flinched. "Luke, we need to talk. It's important." She stopped as Tristan stood from his spot on the wall, his eyes flashing towards her urgently. 

Anian's door had opened. 

Luke looked at Mara and breathed "I'm going to take the Shadow Chaser, just in case. I'll be back as soon as possible. Right now, This needs your immediate attention...Do you need me to stay?"

Mara shook her head, distracted. "No, go bring them back, but don't think I'll forget about talking."

He squeezed her hand, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I won't." Sending one final glance towards the open door he whispered a quiet, "May the force be with you," and walked away. 

~~~~

Anian opened her eyes and blinked. Once again, practically the whole Academy was standing around her bed. "Haven't we been through this already?"

Mara jumped back in surprise. "Do that again."

__

*Do What?* Anian thought. Then she heard it. 

Her voice. A sound that had in the past two months become unfamiliar to her. Her face froze. "It sounds so strange." It wasn't more than a whisper, but she was talking. 

Cilghal chuckled. "It will, for a little while. Your vocal cords just are tight because they have not been used in a while." 

"How...did you do this?"

Cilghal blinked, "I didn't do anything, I think it was purely psychological. All I physically did to you was let the Force guide my senses in helping you." Her webbed hands clasped together, and she paused as she heard a soft knock on the door. 

Corran strode in, with Mirax behind him. 

"Hi guys." Corran looked at Anian. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Horrible. Strange. Excited? Pick one."

"That doesn't sound good." He turned to his wife. "Mirax stop looking so astonished."

Mirax ignored him. "Anian, since when have you been speaking?"

"Five minutes."

Corran turned away from their conversation and spoke so only the medic, Mara and Cilghal could hear. "Is this still happening? Her brother is getting very antsy."

Mara blanched. "Oh, no, I guess..." Taking charge, she glanced at Cilghal who nodded, and she interrupted Mirax and Anian. "Sorry guys, but I think we need to let Tristan in now." She turned to Anian. 

"Can you do this?"

Anian released a breath and nodded.

~~~~~

Tristan walked in feeling apprehensive. The scene seemed almost like an interrogation room, and a circle of people surrounded her protectively. Like a curtain they parted, and he saw her clearly for the first time. Identical pairs of gray eyes locked, and she smiled. 

Blinking away the tears of joy that came to his eyes, He stuck out his hand and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Tristan. It's good to finally see you."

Anian let the smile turn into one of identical nervousness. Her voice caught, and she cleared it. "I'm Anian, your sister, I know that now"

Tristan leaned forward to hear her, she was whispering. "You can speak! Congratulations." 

Her smile froze. "I remembered how, but I wonder if some of the things that came with it are worth it." 

Almost afraid to ask he said. "Like what?" 

"What they did to me." she paused her face twisted in inner turmoil. Then she burst out laughing. "But then again, some memories are good. Are you the one who I used to chase around with a papfruit calling you Stargazer fazer?"

His laughter mingled with hers "That's me, but that was one of your more endearing terms. There were worse ones."

"I remember those too." She sighed, and let her eyes glance over the tense faces of the other four people in the room. "I'm fine."

Mara closed her eyes briefly and then her face broke out into a ray of sunshine. "Yes you are. Yes you are." 

Anian found herself crushed in an enormous hug, and her brother was whispering, "I've missed you little sister. I've missed you."

When they separated, the room was empty save the medic, and Tristan asked some of the questions that he really needed answers to.

"Do you remember that night?"

"Not clearly, I just remember being in a strange house, and them telling me I was sick. I want to ask you something." 

He waited.

"When Bran held me captive, he called me Sora, and said I was his. Then when I was voiceless, I had a dream of standing in front of an alter...with a crimson band of cloth tying my hands to someone else's..." She struggled with the next part. "Then I had the same vision a few nights ago. And the other pair of hands belonged to Bran Morodin." 

Her brother's face was pale, his eyes brimming with a brief flash of anger. 

"I can't believe that they would do something so blasphemous. I can't, I don't know how to fix this. Finding you was easy...but this..." He got up and began to pace. 

"Tristan, tell me now. "

His eyes flicked to the medic, who was watching Anian's vitals. "Not now. when you are stronger."

"When I am stronger? Stars of Alderaan, I'm finally better, and all you can say is when I'm stronger! Haven't I proven that I am?" Anian stopped her yelling as she saw the pain on her brother's face. "I'm sorry, Tristan, but tell me this much...Am I Anian Romani? Or Sora Morodin?"

He paused, and turned towards the glasteel window that overlooked the Academy. "You are Anian Romani." He hoped she could not see the lie in his face when he turned around. 

~~~

****

A Few Days Later

Mara blinked as she saw the Knights gather inside the Grand Audience Chamber. She wished that she had spoken to Luke before he made his announcement. She had a feeling that he had needed her, but let her fulfill her needs before seeking help for his. Nodding to her niece and nephew who had returned earlier she braced herself. 

Breathing low as she listened to his speech, her worry grew stronger with every word he spoke. 

"In days long past," Luke said, walking from side to side on the stage so that he seemed to be talking to each student in turn, "a Jedi Master spent years searching for a single student to teach and guide along the path of the Jedi." Luke's voice became graver. "Now, though, our need is too great for such caution. The Empire nearly obliterated the Jedi Knights of the old, and we don't have the luxury of such patience. Instead, I'm going to have to ask you to learn a little faster, to grow strong a little sooner. I must accelerate your training because the New Republic needs more Jedi Knights."

Mara missed a few seconds of the speech as she ran what Luke had just said through her head. When she looked up, he was looking at her, and after she broke eye contact he turned to respond to a student, Rayner an Alderanian. 

"I'm not asking you to fight for _*me* _Raynar." His voice was calm. "I need your help to fight for the New Republic, and against the evil ways we thought were behind us. Not for any one person." He continued to pace--a sign Mara had learned was associated, at least in her husband's case, with nervousness. 

"Each of you must work individually to stretch your abilities. I'll help as I can. I want to meet in small groups with you to plan strategy, discuss ways to help each other. We must be strong, because I believe with all my heart that we face dark times ahead."

Mara knew then that his decision had been made, she had missed something big, and now she needed to stop him from making a bigger mistake. 

~~~~~

The worried look on Corran's face prompted Mirax. "Corran, what's wrong?"

"Luke." 

"What happened?" 

"Something he said tonight seemed to be echoes of a younger Luke."

"You heard it too?" The couple turned to the new voice. 

Corran took care with his words. Making sure he maintained eye contact with Mara. "It sounds familiar. Not entirely the Luke that had gotten his impatience under control."

"I agree. I came to ask if you saw where he went afterwards?"

"Towards the hanger bay."

Mara left the compound and walked towards side of the Temple that housed the hanger bay. She heard voices and slowed, allowing Luke to know she was there, but that she wouldn't interfere. 

She allowed herself a smile as she heard Jacen ask, "But, Uncle Luke, I thought you said it was too dangerous for us?"

Luke's answer came through loud and clear, "It is dangerous. As I recall, I once caught you playing with my weapon because you wanted one so much. But I think you've learned an important lesson about taking lightsabers seriously."

Taking in the fading sun of Yavin, Mara sent a tendril of thought out to Luke. _*Meet me at the top* _She walked away, hearing Luke's admonishment before his voice faded away. 

"This isn't a reward. It's an obligation, a difficult new set of lessons for you. Perhaps the work involved in building your own lightsaber will teach you to respect it as a tool, as you learn how the Jedi created their own personal weapons, each with their own characteristics."

Mostly to herself Mara whispered, "That is true, Luke, but respecting your weapon isn't the same as being ready to use it."

~~~~~

Anian had been walking from her quarters across the courtyard when she saw Mara scale the Giant Massai Temple. As dusk was approaching Master Skywalker did not see Anian either as he traced his wife's path up the massive structure; almost fifteen minutes later. 

Making a split second decision Anian made her way to the outside entrance of the Hanger Bay, in the lower level of the Jedi Sanctuary. As she entered she heard a loud clanking noise, followed by the roar of Lowbacca the Wookie Jedi. 

"Hey! Could someone hand me the hydrospanner?" Jaina's muffled voice was lost in the noisy bay, disembodied. 

Noticing that the other three students had not heard Anian gingerly shifted the cane she used and picked up the tool. "Here" She shoved it into the girls hand. 

Aware that it wasn't her brother that had given it to her, Jaina stuck her head out from the engine she was working on. Curious to know who had delivered it. "Hello Anian" She pulled her head and hands back under for a moment, and then hauled the rest of herself from under the Skyhopper. 

Feeling her legs stiffen, Anian settled on a crate, followed seconds later by Jaina who was polishing the elusive hydrospanner. A silence fell over the hanger, as the T-23's engine was shut down, sensing a mutual need for quiet, neither girl spoke. A roar from behind accompanied by the squeak from Em-Teedee's servomoter's broke the stillness, and presently the Wookie lumbered into view and began cleaning the small droid, who was chattering away, at their feet. 

"Master Lowbacca, I resent the implication that I don't understand. I am fluent in over---" The droid stopped as it heard soft laughter. 

Anian explained. "You sound exactly like C-3PO."

"I must, he is my mentor. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Em-Teedee, Lowbacca's translator. You must be Mistress Anian."

She nodded. "I am."

"What brings you down to this filthy dump, if I may ask.?" 

Anian shook her head ruefully. " I don't know. I just ended up here." 

Jaina jumped in. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. The fact that I can talk again helps." She paused for a second. "Jaina, your aunt told me about your friend Zekk. I'm sorry."

The girls smile faded, and she spoke softly. "Yea, Jacen says Zekk has Force abilities. That we never noticed...I guess I feel like I betrayed him."

Anian spoke with a tone of hesitancy, and acknowledgment. "I thought as much. I can't claim to be an expert on this...but the most I can tell you without interfering is to tell you I understand. 

I know Zekk spent his life like me. Jumping from ship to ship, until he met Peckhum and the _Lightening Rod. _Ennth is not a particularly easy planet to come from. The thing I can tell you and help you understand is that while he may feel betrayed, he will never hurt you. He's grown up taking care of himself. It is possible that this is his way of making himself feel adequate to be your friend. "

Jacen had come up behind her with Tenal Ka. "But we don't care about that" he said. "When we saw him with Tamith Kai, he was different. He claimed that the New Republic never gave him a chance. He listened to Tamith Kai telling him that they won't judge him based on who he is, but on what he does for them. I don't think he realized that what he will have to do involves hurting innocent people." How could he believe that we didn't care?" He wiped his hand through his hair. 

Anian grew sadder. "You listen to what you want to hear, even if it is wrong. The truth hurts, but it is the truth."

The warrior girl Tenal Ka spoke. "That is a fact."

Jaina wiped her eyes. "What about you? We know you could not help what happened, now you have your family back. Can we hope that things will turn out right here?"

Anian smiled a small smile. "Yavin 4 is a magical place. I met your Aunt here, I lost a friend......" at that she closed here eyes briefly. "It brought back some of my family, and memories. IT will always be where things came together. I consider it my first home..of a new life. Despite some problems that still exist. What happened to me is different. I know though that when my time comes..." She stopped and shrugged. "Home is where I would want to be. And in the end Zekk will go to his home. Where the people who love him are." 

Jaina's eyes were bright with tears. "I hope so."

~~~~

She was a shadow, a small dot behind the fury of a fading gas giant. A small part of his mind that was growing larger by the second. By the time Luke reached the top of the Great Temple the angry red-orange had given way to soft pinks fading into deep blue-purple. 

He stood waiting for her to speak, not knowing what to say. The monotony was broken by a slow rustling of her robe, as she stood from her crouched position. 

"Luke, I'm not angry."

"I know."

"I'm disappointed in myself for not being there for you." She put her hand up stopping him before he could speak. "I'm not taking any blame, but some of the things you said in the grand chamber spoke of impatience."

"Not impatience but urgency." 

Her green eyes looked big in the starlight. "Urgency? Have you been feeling things?" She was asking, not mocking. 

"I have, I've sensed a new leader, someone more evil then just another pretender." He voiced a thought he had earlier. 

"I think he is a pretender. Palapatine's presence is one presence that can not be forgotten. One that I would feel, and I know I can never feel it again."

"Not Palaptine, Brakiss."

"Brakiss?" Mara was incredulous. "He's weak, and with that comes folly, you cannot be blamed for his failures. Like me, he is responsible for every mistake he made, every wrong step, from his involvement with Kueller, and his part in detonating the bombs in the New Republic Senate. He may believe that he is powerful, but he is really a man wearing shoes ten times too big for him."

"And the Red Guards?"

Mara seemed to mull that over. "I think they are the real brains...something they are doing is giving the Second Imperium confidence. Once that confidence is broken they'll be merely another rebel group." She paused. "Luke, my one worry is that the children aren't ready."

"For lightsabers?" 

The snap-hiss of Mara opening hers was accentuated by the ethereal blue that cut through the final waking moments of the day. "Yes, Luke, lightsabers. I realize that your situation was more dire, and you were trained with the lightsaber within the day, but tell me-- were you ready for yours even after one year of training? They've been here for a few months, and while I agree that the situation may become dire, this is not something to be taken lightly."

His green blade met hers unexpectedly. "Mara, if you and Corran fear that I am slipping back into old ways, be assuaged. I am moving quickly out of need, but not so fast that I cannot put on the breaks if need be."

They stared over the hissing of the blades, a battle of wills and fears. 

Giving in first, Mara shut the blade and began to put it away when Luke's hand shot out and grasped her wrist. "No Mara, wait." He shut and then clipped his own to his belt, and then glanced for Mara's permission before taking hers out of her hand. "This blade has so many memories. I want to teach the children respect for it, without making them have the same pain and suffering."

Mara walked to his side and took his hand in hers. "How else will they become adults? If we control everything for them, they will never learn."

He sighed, and his sad expression lifted a little. "I talked to Leia...She hesitated as well, but gave her permission. What she saw has her thinking about the danger of the Second Imperium." He went on. "You still don't agree with me, do you?"

"No, I don't, but I still support you. If you believe that the children are ready, despite the teaching they have had from Brakiss, then all you need to is be careful."

With one swift motion she stepped back off the edge of the temple and used the Force to slow her fall as she landed. She watched Luke fall to the ground beside her and hoped with all her heart that things would turn out all right. 

__

End Post 7


	9. Post 8

****

Post 8 

Danshitie Sector 897 on Republic Maps

"How could you just let her leave?" His eyes flashed violently. "I had her. It was your responsibility..and you blew it." The young man stared mutely ahead. 

"Answer me!" the older of the two roared and raised his hand to slap the statuesque figure, only to find his hand grasped from behind by one more delicate than his. 

Her calm voice intervened. "Bran Morodin, if you harm one hair on his head I will personally cut your fingers off. This is your doing." 

Bran twirled around. "Elbereth, stay out of it."

"How can I? I am your twin, your equal in this family. I know when something is your fault. Take your blame."

"My blame?" 

"Yes, your blame. You knew he could not reveal himself to her. It is not the time. She is not yet ready to feel the ultimate betrayal. " Her last words took on her twin's snide tone. "You are obsessed with this. What Father did to them was wrong, you know it and I know it. By the Force, watch your step."

"Elbereth, you are out of line."

"As are you, do not punish our younger brother for something he could not deal with. If you had been there to take care of your wife..." The sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh silenced her words, and only then did the frozen figure move. 

"Don't you move a muscle, Illian. Or I shall do more damage than you can undo." 

Nodding feebly, the boy whispered, "I will speak, Bran." His voice became tortured. "Just stop, please, just stop."

For a few moments they stood there and stared at the huddled mass on the floor between them.

When the girl stood up she stared at the man who had moments before been her brother. "I'm sorry Bran. Apparently, I made a mistake." She turned her red rimmed eyes towards her other brother, and moved towards him, lifting her skirt with the hand that was not covering the place where she had been hit. She placed a light kiss on her brother's cheek and whispered. "Little brother, come speak to me later. I wish to hear what happened from your own lips."

His eyes stared back at her in fear, the eyes that were the cause of the prejudice against him. She rushed out.

Brother faced brother

Bran's voice was tight. "Speak."

Illian breathed. "I followed her to Treasure Ship Row, when you left. That's where she disappeared. As per your orders I sent the Bounty Hunters after her. When they came back they said that they were jumped, and were clobbered from behind." He licked his lips, as his mind reeled. 

"There is something else?"

"Jarad's family demands his body."

Bran spoke with a small smile growing on his face. It was a smile of triumph, and maliciousness. "He performed his part brilliantly, didn't he?"

Illian hung his head, "Yes." He knew what pain he had put her through, how he would feel if he was in her place. 

"Tell them the truth, tell them that their son contributed to the glory and triumph of Morodin."

"Yes, Bran."

Bran gruffly patted him on the shoulder. "You've been gone a long time. You are reproving your loyalty despite your deformity." He laughed cruelly at the shocked face. "Such a pity you were one of the few born without the Mark of the Morodin. Too bad you weren't older. Now get out." 

The boy hesitated. 

"GET OUT!"

~~~~~

Elbereth quickly wiped her tears as she saw Illian enter. He looked at her and crumpled. "She was in so much pain. I tried to stop her from leaving I tried, but I couldn't, I couldn't keep her there any longer. I...tried."

"Darling, you don't need to be her protection anymore. You did that for her already. There is someone else." She was shocked that she was speaking so plainly. There were no bugs in her room, the algae on her walls stopped all electrical signals. Not able to face him she turned away before continuing. "His name is Tristan, and I love him."

"Elbereth, her brother? Does he love you?"

She looked at him with confidence, "Yes"

~~~~~

YAVIN 4

Mara ran to the medcenter at top speed, and reached there just as Luke rounded the corner carrying a limp Tenal Ka in his arms. Jacen followed carrying what looked to be Tenal Ka's missing forearm. 

"Shavit." Mara swore and gingerly picked the cauterized limb and ran it to the surgical droid. Jacen tried to follow but Mirax who had just arrived stopped him. 

"Jacen, you can't."

He looked at her with a pained expression. "But I didn't mean to, her blade just disappeared."

"It's all right Jacen. She knows."

A few hours later Mara came out and shook her head. They had not been able to replace the lost limb. She briefly spoke to Mirax in low tones, so the waiting children could not hear. "Tenal Ka is now in a healing trance." She continued. Luke had gone to notify her parents. Jacen and Jaina still had not found out that their dear friend was a princess. After Mirax consented to watch over the twins and Lowie for a moment, Mara walked outside and collected her thoughts. 

All she knew was that her worries had been founded. A few feet away from the temple, she heard Jaina's voice. She turned and watched her niece run to her aunt. Immediately, she was enveloped into a much-needed hug.

"Aunt Mara, she'll be all right, right?"

Mara brushed her niece's head. "Jaina, look into the Force, can you feel her pain?" The girl nodded. "That will fade, but her scar here," Mara put Jaina's hand on her heart, "This will become stronger."

"You didn't think we were ready, did you?" Her niece's tone was inquisitive, not accusing. 

Mara took a deep breath "I thought that you needed to slow down. Take it easy, become more attuned to the Force before tackling the art of swordmanship. Your lightsaber is an extension of your own being. It is you. You have to be ready mentally and physically with the Force, before you can master its use."

"So Uncle Luke was wrong?"

"No, your Uncle Luke was right. I understand the need to push, but your caution must be practiced. It requires discipline."

The child contemplated this. "Aunt Mara, may I see yours?"

Mara thought about it for a second, and then unhesitatingly pulled out her lightsaber and sat with Jaina on the grass. "Here, do you know what this is?"

"No."

"This is my first lightsaber, and it is your Uncle's first lightsaber. He gave it to me after you and your brother were born, right after Thrawn was defeated."

She looked at the Massaii temple that loomed over the canopy of the forest. "I used to work for the Empire." It was a statement, and Mara waited to gauge Jaina's expression. "I was asked by my master, Emperor Palpatine, to kill your uncle when he went to save your father from Tatooine. I failed." The next part still ceased to give her pain. It was a part of her life that she understood and acknowledged as false and finished, but it had been her life. 

"On the night your grandfather killed Emperor Palpatine, I was in direct contact with him, I felt him die and had his will, his last command imprinted on my mind. He asked me to track down Luke...and kill him."

"Kill Uncle Luke." Her expression was incredulous.

"Yes, but I couldn't."

"But Mom and Dad said that during the campaign against Thrawn you saved our lives."

"And was put under house arrest because of Thrawn's attempt to rid me of any trust I had received from your family. Your mother and father had faith that I could never have. They took me to Wayland, where you uncle had to battle his clone, Luuke, wielding this lightsaber. The very lightsaber he lost when he lost his hand..."

"On Cloud City." Jaina's face had become one of wonder..."Is that how you and Uncle Luke met?" 

Mara smiled wistfully. "No, but that's another story. When I killed the clone, I completed the last command, albeit in a circular way. But it was enough to stop his voice and vanquish his hold over me."

Jaina blinked as comprehension dawned. "This is my grandfather's lightsaber. And you have it."

"It reminds me that the past is the past, and that despite all my faults and deeds under Palpatine, I could move on, like your grandfather."

"What you're saying is that I'm in control. Not the Lightsaber." 

"Yes." Mara hugged her niece, and froze as she saw Luke approach from the other direction. She quickly whispered to Jaina "I need to talk to your uncle. Go to your brother, he needs you." Jaina assented, and went back towards the temple. 

As Luke met Mara halfway, they walked in silence. *_Mara*_

__

*Don't* Her answer was sharp._ *You see what I was worried about?*_

__

*I see, and I understand, but do you see that the only way they can learn is if they are given a chance?*

Mara's eyes flashed angrily before she assented. _*Yes.* _A pause. *_What did Isolder and Tennial Djo say?*_

__

*The were not available. The Queen Mother was. She is sending Ambassador Yfra to pick her up.*

*She asked to leave?* Mara frowned. _*Is that best?*_

Luke spoke hesitatingly, breaking the silence. "I may not agree, but she asked, and ultimately it is her decision."

"And I hope she has chosen the right one."

~~~~~

*For some reason, Tristan had turned against me. He still acted like my brother, before I mentioned my memory. But he looks sad, like he is missing someone far away. I think it is time for me to go. I don't think that I can make myself stay much longer…*

~~~~~

"Tristan, what's wrong?"

He looked out the window. "Nothing."

Anian limped next to her brother, she could tell he was hurting. "Something is. If you don't tell me...I can't help. Isn't that what brothers and sisters are supposed to do? Help one another?"

He almost caved in. "Yes...but this can not be fixed." They stood in silence, watching the top of temple as the sun went down. 

"There is going to be a storm, isn't there?" Her tone of voice implied that she wasn't talking about rain.

"No storm, just a minor shower."

This reply confused her. A minor shower? "A minor shower?"

"The only water will be the tears falling from my face when I have to..." He choked up. In a brief flash of anger he knocked over the bag next to the nightstand. The anger dissolved as he heard a tinkle of glass hit the floor.

His face grew pale. "No..." in a quick motion he opened the bag and retrieved a holo cube. Pushing the button the cube came to life as he sagged in relief. For the first five minutes he remained transfixed on the blond figure laughed and smiled at him. He started as Anian spoke. 

"Who is she?"

"Someone...I..."

"Loved?" 

Her brother blushed as he corrected her. "Love."

Anian got an impish smile on her face. "Ooooooh, so? What's her name?"

The bright eyes clouded over. "Elbereth." He daren't say another word. 

She repeated. "Elbereth. If you love her, I love her." As she finished her words she felt herself being wrapped in a bear hug, and became panicked as her brother started to shake. 

"I'm sorry. I can't help you." As if that statement helped him make up his mind he straightened, hiding his shaking fingers in his clenched hand as he clasped them behind his back. "We're leaving."

Anian jumped back in surprise. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me. It's time we put an end to this. We must go to Danshitie."

~~~~~

* I wish we had never gone. I wish...

Why ? Why Deke?*

~~~~~ 

Mara stared in anguish as Tristan's ship, _*Hope* _disappeared into hyperspace. 

Something was not right here, not right at all. Fortunately, they had convinced them to delay as much as possible on the grounds that Anian was not yet physically able. Mara could not stop feeling that something was out of place, but Anian had made her choice, and it was her decision. 

In the end, everyone had to make their own choices.

Tenal Ka had left a few weeks before, but no one had heard a thing from her. 

Mara sensed that the children would want to go see her, and she could sense Luke feeling the same way. No word meant that she did not have anyone to speak to her about her feelings. And as this was a prime period in her training. Luke feared for her. 

To top it off, more children had been reported missing from Coruscant. More children, had been taken. That was another mystery waiting to be solved. 

~~~~~

*The trip was long. The brittle silence that enveloped Tristan grew until it slammed into the bulkheads and made talking almost a suffocating thing. 

He had the look that I had often seen on a friend's face, one of testing his conscience. One of deciding between his heart and his soul. 

I think I've already lost both.*

~~~~~

Elbereth threw his picture with all her might against the wall. After what had happened tonight, there was nothing she could do now. Nothing. She spent the night in her dress, a star of angry gold in a palace of darkness. 

~~~~~

In another part of the palace, Illian stared at the ceiling, wondering what was going on in another part of the house. Within his thoughts, his blue eyes turned the color of sapphire ice, cold and unrelenting. Things had moved too far...What had occurred today was the end of the magnificent life, the end of what he had been brought up for. This night was a night for the savage...the night for Bran.

~~~~~

*Danshitie, Never had there ever been a place that Anian wanted to leave more. Danshitie, the place where her life blew apart...like Alderaan. Everything that Anian had ever believed was true was finally revealed to be false. 

Betrayal had never hurt so much*

~~~~~

*They had stepped off the ship into an ambush, but Anian had been the only one surprised. Everywhere she looked there were men with eyes hard as ice, and cold as the violet ice that grew on Mon Calamari. 

This was Morodin territory, and they had walked right into their arms. 

In less than a week, Anian's world moved at warp speed, and inverted itself into a world that she could not recognize, a world she could not take.

In one twist they moved in one direction, ushered into a room after a night of restless isolation and sleep, where attendants had dressed her in a gown of silverwhite silk. Her hair had been tied into a pattern of intertwining braids that created a ring about her head with interspersing flowers that made her hair shine with moonlight. 

Her brother met her with a somber expression, he hadn't said a word to her since they landed. Like her, he was dressed in utmost finery, a suit that was charcoal black, with a familiar silver emblem near his heart. 

Then the world spun some more...

As they walked into a hall with emblems that Anian had come to recognize as the Morodin crest, her eyes widened. She must not let them see her fear. 

Standing in front of her was a familiar face, one of tortured nightmares, Bran Morodin. His words echoed in her ears **You are mine...mine mine mine mine**. She winced. A young woman in a shimmering dress of iridescent purple and gold stepped out from behind her for captor. Then she heard his gasp. 

Tristan had gone pale as his heart hammered in his chest. He hadn't known that she would be there, although in hindsight it was obvious. She was the co-head of the family. The leader that had confided in secret to her opposition to all that her brother and father had done to the Romani's. 

"Sora...welcome home."

"I'm not Sora."

Her brother breathed, and then in a low tone answered for Bran. "Yes, you are."

The fold of her skirt spun, a kaleidoscope of silver beams against the garishness of the golden temple that was slowly beginning to close in on her. 

"Tristan? What?" She turned back to Bran and bared her teeth menacingly. 

"What have you done to him?" 

He just stared, a guard of a prisoner slowly falling into her own grave. 

Tristan spoke again, stabbing his heart with every breath, finally able to explain it all, when he could not do anything for her. "You were born Anian Selena Romani. All that I have told you of your life before your ..." He broke off, and for a moment his breath was the only sound heard in the center. "All that I have told you of your life before your indoctrination was true. You are the daughter of our parents, Garick and Wynli Romani. You are sister to our brothers, you are my sister. " He bent his head as he started the next part. 

"Look at her." It was Bran, his smile was now one of maniacal happiness. 

Eye contact, and Anian saw the fear, saw the torture. 

"In our tradition, a child over the age of ten can be bethroed and even wedded to a suitor of her family's choice. Even when the marriage occurs against the families wishes, the sanctity of the vow must be honored. The girl and her partner are knelt in front of the heads of family, and perform the act of *alyacri*, where their hands are bound together with a crimson band. This band is the symbolic tie of perpetual blood. It can not be broken. I can not break what has been decreed. It is the tradition of our world. It is the basis for our order." In an attempt to explain himself he went on. "No family has ever gone this far...no one has twisted the sanctity of tradition to this extent. No one has manipulated..." A stab to his right side by a guard stopped his attack. 

"Anian, you are his. You are now Sora Morodin, Anian Sora Morodin." 

Her mind reeled. "You told me the truth, but from your point of view. How could this help me? I remember the teachings, remember? I know the importance of tradition. This is not tradition it is sacrilege." She tried to talk sense into her last defender, but he looked away. She was rambling. She couldn't see straight. 

Someone grabbed her arms and pulled her towards the man they called her husband. "NOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" Fighting with all her might, she twisted as she felt the cold hands wrap in an iron fist around her arm. 

Bran's low voice growled in triumph. "Get him out of here, rid me of his presence. He is no longer needed."

From the corner of her mind's eye, Anian saw Tristan being pulled towards the door. The closing of the door coincided with a slap to her face by Bran. In simultaneous time with the ringing of her ears, the woman standing next to Bran stooped down and pulled her mouth to Anian's ear. "He will die if you do not stop. He will die." Her whisper was harsh and hoarse, as if she was stifling a cry. "He will die." 

The closing of the door allowed for a premature silence that no one had been prepared for. Taking advantage of the situation Anian slumped in mock defeat, and stepped with all her might on the feet that belonged to the man now holding her prisoner. 

Finding herself free, she turned and ran not hearing the illegible command that followed his wail of pain...

Three feet from the door the world crashed to a unbelievable end. The door in front of her slammed open and the blue eyes of a familiar face locked her in her gaze. Unable to say anything, unable to breathe, the blackness that had been threatening her all day crashed into her with unequivocal force. The following stunbolts turned her legs to jelly and he rushed forward to catch her speaking with a low whisper, "We are never lost...just never found. Never lost...just never found..."*

End of Post 8


	10. Post 9

Post 9

__

*My first thoughts when I awoke were that he was alive. 

Then I realized that there was only one way that was possible. 

Just when my life was seeming to be put back together, someone stepped on the puzzle and threw it into the Maw. But he's alive, and nothing but that saves me from teetering over to despair. No matter how hard I cried for death. *

~~~~~

****

Yavin

Mara awoke with a gasp, shivering as she tried to orient herself. The sheets which she shared with Luke were soaked with perspiration, and for moments all she could hear was her own breathing. Then a clammy hand on her back startled her out of the Jedi calming technique. 

"Emperor's Black Bones!" She turned and found herself staring into worry filled eyes. 

"Mara..." He trailed off as he saw the still wild look in her eyes. It must have been some dream to effect her in this manner. 

She shook her head, and grasped for his hand. "Help" she wheezed, "Help me reach calm."

Luke let his eyes roll back as he closed his eyelids which were creased with worry veins. Reaching in the force touched her center and slowly immersed and intertwined the force with her own sense until her harsh breathing stopped and she could speak. 

She lay back and let the Force flow through her, unwilling to think about what she had just dreamt. 

Luke placed his hand palm up on her damp skin and shook his head. If they didn't get her out of the cool air from the window she would be feverish before morning. He made a move to pick her up, but she resisted. 

"Luke, it was worse this time. She tried to take her life."

Luke walked around to his side of the bed, and gently smoothed out her plastered hair. "You don't know if it really happened Mara, you know visions do not work that way."

"I know that, but this seemed so real, and I was her. I could feel what was going through her mind. About not giving in, and not..." Her voice strangled off. In a minute she started again. "She was happy about one thing. Someone she thought was dead was not, but I cannot pinpoint who."

Luke frowned, this did not sound like a vision. "Mara, do you know where Tristan took her?"

Mara nodded. "To their home, on the planet Valdet two parsecs from Danshitie, home of the Morodin." Their eyes met. *_You think we should go after them, right?*_

"To check on her." Then he paused. "You, Corran and Mirax, if it works with them. I think I need to take the kids towards Hapes, the fact that we have not heard from Tenal Ka yet is a surprise, and needs to be remedied as well."

Mara shivered again and attempted to get up. "Dark Times are ahead, love. I feel something coming." 

Luke guided her gently into the refresher, taking a detour to a drawer. "All the more reason to move as quick as possible." He tossed in a set of dry clothes and kissed her fingertips "Call me if you need help."

~~~~~

****

Danshitie

Her shadow moved quickly, without shape, covered by the black cloak. After a few moments she stooped in front of a door, and typed in a code. 

Noiselessly, it swung open, and she crawled through. Like a whisper of rain on tile, the shadow moved to a larger door at the end of a dank and musty hall covered in mildew. In the background, the scurry of rats dampened the noise of her low coughs and helped the moss fixtures absorb them, to someone listening in it was like a region of silent suffering. 

The door at the end of the hall opened, and she ran into the arms of the one person she had been thinking of for the last five years. Her mortal enemy, Tristan Romani. 

The month that he had spent wandering the underreaches of a world ruled by the few and condemned by the many had changed him. His usual dark hair had become a limp color of dirt with a streak of white in the front. His gray eyes were hollow, but had come from a man searching for ten years only to lose what he had found after a little time of regaining it. He held his love for a long moment, before speaking. "How is she?"

Elbereth shook her head. "The last attempt was much weaker than the first. I do not think she truly means to do it. At least he is not priving himself to take what he believing is deserving of himself, but I fear that he is torturing her psychologically, wanting her to come to him." She pulled her hands from his and shook her blond ringlets from the hood of the cape. 

"Illian showing himself did not help, my younger brother has not shown his face to her since the day she was taken. He regrets all the pain he caused her." She spat out her words, frustrated. "He hasn't even taken a stance with Bran, and has lost more than one battle over it. At least someone is the family is doing something to protest this."

Tristan winced, knowing that her last words applied to him as well. "You will be the one to act, but as you still maintain some power, you must grasp it with two hands and prevent your brother from laying a finger on her. I assume there are guards watching her every move since her last attempt to kill herself?"

"Yes."

"Then we must wait. I sent a message to some friends of ours for help." His face froze, as he condemned himself. 

"Elbereth, if I had kept her safe, and free from his hands, no one would have said anything. They would have looked away. I was the problem in this whole equation. My brothers would not have taken her back, they would have balked at tradition and law, to keep Anian safe. I was weak, and now I see how she suffers. Even at her darkest hour at the Jedi Academy, she did not attempt death, And now, because of my unforgivable hold on tradition and ancient laws she is suffering…" He let out a staggered breath. " I see now that law or no law, that is a roof she should not be under. " 

Elbereth prevented the tears growing from spilling out. "That is a roof that no one should be under, no one."

"I just hope that we are not too late." His face grew stonier. 

"Tristan, please do not shut me out. Please, I need to know how you feel, how I can be there for you." She pleaded with him, frightened at his lack of emotion. Her voice grew soft, then high pitched as she almost lost her self-control. "Please...Please." No answer. Angrily, she turned to leave, only to find her hand clasped in a larger one. 

His voice was hoarse. "If you leave, I'll be alone." And she understood that he meant that he needed her. She slowly took his face into her hands, and kissed him. it was all joy, lightly at first, then with increasing fervor they melted together. 

Finally needing air, she whispered haltingly. "I must go now."

He finished, "Bran will suspect something. Go. We will live to fight another day." Without lingering, she smiled, soft and sad, and with a flutter of her cape she was gone. 

Alone in the green light of the tunnel, Tristan sat quietly. "We will get you out Anian, we will get you out."

~~~~~

__

*If I am gone...what is left for them to fight for? For them to live their lives day in and day out to risk themselves, and destroy their souls for?

If I am gone???*

~~~~~

The height was incredible. The balcony of terra-cotta stone was painted rose pink, with gold-bronze engravings etched in the bars. From the top she could see the mountains of Manadie, a ephemeral pink in the early morning sun. 

Perhaps she could enjoy it if she ate, but she couldn't. Last time she had eaten anything of the Morodin she had been drugged, and escaped only by some miracle. Her only solace now was that she understood what she had to do...her failure the first two times were marked by her hesitation. This time she would do it right. 

Bran, her husband, a thought that made her heart revolt and her stomach churn, had not touched her since his attempt the first night. 

That night had left him with her finger marks on his face where she had slapped him when he tried to kiss her. The things he had said to her had prevented her from wanting any food for two days. At least she had solace in the fact that she was still pure to her heart. 

Pure to Deke. She knew now that she loved him, and had always loved him. He had not come to see her, and there were moments when she doubted what she had seen. 

Last night, Bran came in and tried to talk her into eating. She had refused. And so all night long people came in by order and ate in front of her, while she stared longingly at the stars outside. Even Elbereth had come dressed in a black cloak and a slightly disheveled look. 

Anian understood now why Tristan loved her. Instead of forcing her to eat, Elbereth just hugged her, smelling familiar, and had whispered to her like a sister to be strong, that things would get better. 

Anian had never felt more alone. She knew that things could get worse. She felt it in her heart, and knew that one day she would give up, and give in. Then she would truly become Sora...Anian Sora Morodin. 

Now was the time to make a decision. Now was the time to not back down. 

~~~~~

Illian sat one level lower thinking something around the same lines. He had always loved her, from the moment he had started taking care of her. Even at the age of ten she was bright and funny. The one thing that had scared him were the moments where she would stare out into space, trying to grasp some of the thoughts she should have had about her family. He knew she would never remember but, still he feared. 

Then the order had come down, when they were on Ithor, to bring her home. Bran had decided he wanted to use his tool against Tristan, who had become a nuisance on Danshitie. So Illian had her watched by a group of swoopies, who played their part a little too well trying to drug her.

Unfortunately, Bran had formulated a plan, and Jarad had given up his life as "Deke", providing that Anian never saw him. The plan was for her to be brainwashed again, and to forget Deke, and remember Illian as her brother in law. But things had gotten too confused, and the impound agents that were supposed to capture the ship she was on were too late.

Now things were worse. She knew he was alive, she knew...and he knew that he could not always be a part of her life. Not in the way he wanted to be. Duty was to Bran first. 

Duty...

At that moment, he heard a loud voice yelling. "M'Lady, don't do it! Don't do it!"

And then there was a breathless answer. "I will, because then I can get you all out of my head. OUT of my life. This is the only way."

Squinting against the sun, Illian looked up beyond his balcony, and became weak in shock. Anian was standing on top of the roof ledge, walking back and forth, growing less balanced at every turn. There was something reckless about the way she was talking. He caught another phrase in the wind. "You have your choice, my death by starvation, or my death this way. Quick and easy." Then he saw her look down and their eyes locked. He mouthed, the only thing he could. "No, don't." 

She shook her head as if she didn't see, and he realized that the sun was in her eyes. Then he saw her foot easing off the edge, and he knew if she wasn't stopped he would be a witness to her death. 

He couldn't stop her, and she fell, spread eagle into the sun. He yelled frantically, watching her fall towards him as the world slowed down, and her mouth opened in fearless agony. 

"Anya..Anya...You can be found...You can be found." Then the face twisted and she clawed at the edge of the building trying to stop her fall and jerked as her arms linked with something stronger than cement. 

Illian looked down into the eyes belonging to the girl desperately clinging to his arms, and smiled as she looked up at him in wonder. Things had changed, but not their friendship. 

~~~~~

****

Valdet

Corran glanced at the two ladies next to him, before answering the comm. "This is the *_Pulsar Skate*_ asking for confirmation for take off."

The static cleared, and popped. "This is Valdet control 4352, you are cleared for take off. Come again."

Mirax laughed. "Ha, come again. For what?" She tried to lighten the heavy silence. "I bet even a Hutt could find them suffocating."

Mara cracked a smile, although it did show signs of nervous tension. "They were a little on the enthused side weren't they?" Then she took a deep breath. "On to Danshitie, where I hope we find them."

Corran turned at the whistle from the back room. "Whistler found something." Hitting the control for hyperspace, he walked to the back. Within five minutes he was back. "Mirax, Mara...you better look at this. I had Whistler pull all the news reports involving the Romani, And then I had him sort them from bombing reports to more recent ones."

Mara glanced at him. "So?"

"It seems that a report last week, announcing the return of one Sora Morodin. The childhood bride of Bran Morodin."

Mirax cringed, "Married." 

Corran looked at her. "I think it means Anian." He turned to Mara "You're awfully quiet. What are you thinking?"

Mara looked at him, "We have to get there fast. When we were on Coruscant, Anian had a panic attack. She mentioned being confused about who she was. One of the names was Sora. He has her."

Corran nodded. "That is what I think, and because we know Tristan took her away in a hurry. This marriage has to have something to do with it."

Mara replied, "Corsec deductive reasoning, eh?"

Mirax smiled. "It tends to come in handy."

~~~~~

****

Danshitie

The rush of the guards coming in behind him caused Illian to call out, "Adriaho! Help!" Four or five arms reached around him and over the balcony to pull Anian's bruised body over the edge. They both lay on the floor, gasping in exertion. Slowly, he got up and ordered the guards out, yelling in anger. 

"Is this the treatment we give a family member? What have you been doing to her?"

The head guard looked at him. "Nothing that her husband hasn't ordered. We aren't allowed to feed her unless she asks. Her room is locked from all sides. The only way she got on the roof is because she begged us; we didn't know that she would try to jump."

Illian walked over to the door in disgust. "If we all listened to my brother, would this planet be a better place to live on? We seem to be losing humanity, like he's losing his mind. Get out, I'll take care of her and bring her back up."

"We have to stay outside the room."

"Fine. Two guards, no more." They filed out, and Illian turned to the girl on the floor of his room. Curled into a fetal position, she was sobbing quietly in pain. Leaving her there for the moment, Illian turned down his bed, and ran to his refresher for something to clean up her bruises. When he returned, she was standing behind him, pale her eyes bright with wonder. 

Haltingly at first, she pointed at him as he approached. "You died. I heard you. I HEARD you. " Her voice was low. "You died. You died."

Illian reached for her hand and for a second she moved away, then she froze allowing him to lead her to the bed. "I didn't die, another man pretending to be me did. Even if I didn't physically die, my heart and mind as Deke did."

"What was wrong with Deke?"

"He was a pawn in his older brother's game to destroy a family."

"And you? Who are you?"

His blue eyes stared at her. "I am Illian Morodin. I am the younger brother, third in line for the head of the family. I am an anomaly. I do not bear the purple eyes that is the Mark of the Morodin. I am Deke, I am your friend." 

Anian's eyes flashed. "You are my friend? No, a friend does not let someone who's been with him for ten years think he's dead. A friend does not let his brother starve his wife. A friend...does not stop a friend from doing what needs to be done." She glanced at the balcony. "That needed to be done. I needed to be finished."

Illian crushed her in a enveloping hug. "No, you are not finished. You are not done. I will not let it happen." Anian, in pain, backed away from him, and swayed grabbing the wall for support. 

"Anian, I am--, I am a student of medicine, a student of traditional law, and a student of life. If I can get you out of here, I shall. But you must regain your strength." He picked her up and put her on the bed. "I will eat what you eat, and help you. In two weeks time, you will no longer need to suffer, no longer need the pain." 

As she drifted off to sleep, she looked at him and smiled. "I'm glad you're alive..."

~~~~~

__

It took me longer than two weeks to rehabilitate. The first time Illian tried to taste my food, one of the guards had to knock the bowl out of his hand so he couldn't. The guard was ordered to bring real food back.

I feel like I'm floating, I don't feel any pain any more.

~~~~~

The hallway was dark, and there were no guards around. In the past three days, Bran had been out of the city, and he was not supposed to be back until the following week. To Elbereth and Tristan, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to do something. 

Elbereth was surprised at Bran's reaction to Anian's improvement, and her continuing struggle against him. Instead of being angry, he was becoming slightly unhinged. The night before his departure he had walked up and down the hall past Anian's room, making sure she was in there, making sure that her part of the house was locked down. Bran had become paranoid. 

Elbereth had woken up that night to find him standing over her bed. He had whispered something, but she had been only able to catch the last few words, "Trust you..." before he walked out. The next morning there were a few more unfamiliar guards, and a few more significant changes in security. 

They had almost scrapped the plan, but then Mara Jade Skywalker, Mirax, and Corran Horn had shown up. It was weird meeting people who had been in the now regular reports from coreward systems. Instead of instant condemnation from Mara and Mirax for what had happened since Anian had left, they got a group of professionals who worked on a plan to break Bran's defenses. 

Now the plan had been finalized and an hour after sundown, they infiltrated The House of the Morodin. As per their decision, Elbereth was supposed to be the least difficult to insert, because she was still considered a friendly with the security system. In order to get the rest of the guards down, Corran, Mirax and Mara had snuck in through a blind spot that had been found through Corran's useful information about security systems. 

Everything was going according to plan...except when they got to Anian's room she wasn't there. 

~~~~

Illian had not seen Elbereth for four days. So when he decided it was the best time to get Anian out of there, there was no time to tell his sister. 

Psychologically, Anian still wanted to die, but it wouldn't happen on his watch or through starvation. She was stronger, but all the events of the past six months had taken a toll on her psyche. He understood that he was in part the cause of it. So when he came to her room to take her out, he wasn't surprised to see her staring at the stars again, as if she was waiting for somone's fingers to pluck her out of the house and throw her into the sky. 

"Anya, Anya...we need to leave NOW."

She smiled at him, her smile not reaching her eyes. "Bran came back."

"Anya, no he didn't. He's at the meeting in the mountains. He's not here."

"I saw him." Her voice dropped to a falsetto whisper. "I saw him."

Then Illian saw her hand. Where her fingers had been clenched, her nails had bit through the skin and it was bleeding. "Anya, you shouldn't do this. You shouldn't hurt yourself like this."

She opened her mouth in indignation. "I didn't do it. I'm better now."

"OK, OK you're better. Come on we need to go." He quickly wiped the blood off her hands, and wrapped them in gauze. Then he grabbed the cloak that he had borrowed from Elbereth's room, and pulled the hood tight around Anian's face. "Remember, you are Elbereth. OK? Don't look at the guards, you don't fear them, they can't touch you."

Slowly they opened the hall door, and, seeing that no one was around, moved to the corner hallway on the east side of Anian's door. Most of the guards were guarding the main doors as the balcony's had all been refitted with bars, so the first step to leaving would be to get past the Wing's stairwell. 

As they waited, Anian grew antsy. "Deke? Illian, why are we waiting, why can't we just move? I need to move." A noise behind them startled him out of their revere. Illian heard a loud, "Shavit, she's gone," coming from the direction of the room they had just left. 

He stood up and said urgently, "Anian, follow me, don't say anything, just move fast. If anything happens, move without me." A bit of her old spirit came into her face as he grasped her face with both his hands to make sure she understood. 

"Since when don't I move fast enough for you? And last time I left without you, you died, so no."

"Anian you have to listen to me--" He was cut of when without thinking as she leaned over and kissed him, an act that he didn't have enough time to think about. Running, they ran toward his room on the floor below, which was part of the prison that both of them had lived in since Bran had found out how Illian was helping her. 

At the main door to the wing, Anian realized that they had not met a single guard in fifteen minutes. "Where is everyone?" 

Illian shook his head. "I don't know, this is getting weird."

~~~~

Mara sensed them as they ran. "Corran, Mirax, over there." They began to run in the direction she pointed, but Elbereth shook her head and whispered. 

"No, follow me, it won't take you as long if you go this way." They ran down a stairwell that Elbereth accessed with a timecard, and came one level down, just past a room that Elbereth said was her brother's. 

Then it hit her. "Oh, I get it. Illian took her. I should have known. We have to tell them that all the guards are in the left quarter of the building battling the fire."

They stopped suddenly as they heard someone say, "I don't know, this is getting weird."

A young man ran right into Corran, followed by someone who in a cloak resembled Elbereth. "Don't touch her or I'll kill you." In the young man's hand had appeared a Blastech 2000. "Don't move a muscle." A gasp came from the girl behind him. "No, Deke, no. Mara? Mirax?" She ran toward them and was immediately enveloped in a hug. 

Illian's mouth hung open, but then he spotted his sister. "What are you doing?"

Elbereth smiled, "The same thing you are, let's get out of here."

The rest of the operation went smoothly, and in the bunker where Tristan had been waiting driving the car to take them away, his sister sobbed in relief when she saw him. "I thought they killed you, I thought..."

He chucked her lightly across the chin. "That's what you get for thinking too much."

Behind them as the car sped away, the night sky was lit up with a small tendril of smoke rising from the back of the house. "What did you start?" Illian asked. 

Corran answered, "A small brush fire, should keep them busy for a while."

~~~~~

__

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but at that moment I felt in all my heart that it was the right thing to do. That there was no way out. So I did.

~~~~~

Illian couldn't believe his eyes, she was normal again. Maybe it had been the close quarters, maybe it had been the way Bran was treating her, but as he watched her talk with Mara Jade and Mirax Terrik, the animation in her face made him feel like all was right with the world. Then she turned and flashed him a smile, and in that instant he could see that her eyes were still lacking of emotion. Where there had been heart, there was now...nothing. 

Tristan clapped his hands. "All right, I guess we now have to decide how to anull this marriage of Anian's. Whistler found some loopholes which we can exploit...but there is bad news. Our ships have all been impounded, they are watching all exits. Illian, you and Elbereth are not allowed back in the Morodin compound at any cost. Bran came back and declared you traitors..." He trailed off as he looked at the faces of the people in front of him and paused on his sister's face, which was growing a little green as she set her face in a composed expression. "Anian, is there something you'd like to say?"

She stood up, brushing her tan fatigues off. "I..." she started, only to be interrupted by a gasp from Mara. 

"We have to get to the landing bay, now."

"What?!" Everyone looked at her.

"It's Luke, he's here." Even as she said that she felt that he was much closer then what she had felt moments before.

"Correction, Mara, I'm here." 

His wife sputtered, "How did you?! And Han Solo, what have you done with your hair?"

Han blinked and grinned. "I cut it, do you like it?"

Luke Skywalker smiled. "Leia asked us to come look after you, and while we were at it to take a look around the outer rim for her. We did, and since disguising ourselves seemed to be a good thing to do...we did."

"What about the kids, and Tenal Ka? "

"Tenal Ka is back with us. She decided not to get a prostethic, and the whole lot of the kids went to Kashyyyk to be with Lowie while his sister performs her ceremony."

" Any word from Zekk? Or the Second Imperium?"

Luke glanced at Corran's questions. "No. Not a word."

"Excuse me. It's good to see you again Master Skywalker, but..." Tristan looked at the group. "Where's Illian?" Everyone stopped and stared. 

Repeating Whistler's low wail, Mirax echoed, "Better question, where's Anian?"

~~~~~

Illian watched Anian's face change from indignation to set decision as Luke Skywalker and Han Solo walked in the room. In the surprise and confusion Anya had slipped out the door, not realizing that he had never taken his eyes off of her. 

When he reached her room, she was putting on the clothes she had been wearing the night they had pulled her out, a little over a week ago. 

"What are you doing?"

"I've thought a lot about it. The only way we can bring him down is if we have someone controlling him. And I can, by the way I act and the way I do things. I am his wife, after all." She said the last words with a wince. 

"No, Anya, you are not his wife. A wife gives her consent, a wife is not tortured by the man she is married to. You are not his wife."

She looked up at him, and he saw she was crying. "Illian, do you know how much I love you?"

She had called him Illian... "I love you, too." There, he had said it, and the enormous emotional weight had been replaced by one much worse.

"Then you must let me do this. My life has been full of pain, and suffering. I need to do something for you and those people in the other room. You have risked your life for me, now let me risk my life for you. There isn't any way out of this. If I can distract him enough on the night you all need to leave, he won't know until it's too late."

"And what good will it do us, if you are only going to continue to suffer, making our sacrifices moot?"

"I won't be suffering. I will die before he lays a finger on me. I will be dead within an hour after the word comes in that you are safe."

"Anya... No."

She shouldered the pack and looked at him. "I will love you forever, and the moment I die, I will be whispering your name." Illian grabbed onto her hand and refused to let go.

"No." 

"Then you force me to do something I do not want to do." She leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth, simultaneously putting her gun on stun. 

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Illian. Thank you for finding me. Thank you." And she fired.

__

End Post 9


	11. Post 10

****

Post 10

__

~~~

*After that, there was only one way my life could go and that was down. So I refused to let it.   
It was genius really. He thought he had me beaten. He thought I was brainwashed...  
So pretended like I was...  
It wasn't hard...but acting is very tiring...  
And I really want to sleep now.*

~~~~

**Danshitie**

Illian woke from his sleep, feeling less than relaxed. He realized that he must have been tired, because he didn't even remember going to sleep. Then he remembered her kissing him, and he smiled. The happiest moment of his life, and it was tarnished by hearing the stun bolt ring in his ears. He moved, and moaned. Every inch of his body hurt, and the bed felt like a clapboard on his back. 

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see someone standing over him. For a second the sounds seemed slowed down, as if he wasn't quite awake yet. And then it was all clear and a pounding of noise and sound. 

"Illian. Illian....Its Elbereth. Are you all right?"

He made an attempt to speak, and found that there was no moisture in his throat. A second later a glass of water was forced to his lips. "Anian, where is she?"

A familiar face looked at him, "I was hoping you could let us know, kid. You gave us quite a scare."

"How long was I out?"

Solo scrunched his face thinking for a moment. "Well from the moment we realized you were missing, to when you woke up just now ...about half a day."

"Its almost evening. She must be with him now."

Elbereth looked at him sternly. "Illy what happened. We need to know right now."

"Can I at least get of this rock hard bed?"

Another voice spoke up, Tristan. "No-- Doctor's Orders-- we think that when you fell you did something to your neck. I need to asses you first, this table will keep your neck still. Illian realized that his neck was not moving, and that there really wasn't any reason to argue.

"I think she panicked, but in a lucid way. She seemed to think that she wasn't worth saving, that all our sacrifices were going to get us killed in the long run, to save someone who was ultimately crazy. She said..." He took another sip of water. "She said that she would sacrifice herself once she got word that we had escaped safely, that she would distract him."

There was a brief silence as they contemplated this. Then Corran spoke up. "How long did she say it would take her?"

Everyone looked at him shocked. "Corran, we aren't going to leave her."

He looked astonished, "No that isn't what I was saying, just that we can get an assault put together in that time, so that then he will be distracted enough for us to get on our ships and out of here. It seems that the underground here is ready to move against him, they are calling for a new leader. 

Illian smiled, "I know, Congratulations dear sister, you have the support of the people. Use it."

Elbereth looked at him. "What?"

"Since I've been back, I've become involved with the local Insurgency front. They are prepared to be in contact with groups like theirs planet wide. There will be no violence, just sudden silent demonstrators."

"Dear brother, what about the guards?"

He laughed, a brief twinkle in his eye. About the answer, he was stopped as Tristan pulled the snap off the table, and allowed him to sit up. 

"You will be sore for awhile, Illian. Now go on."

Illian smiled wanly. "A guard at the palace has sought out guards like him who are opposed to Bran's now autocratic rule. He realized his error when he saw Anian's last skydive off the tower." He grew somber. "Funny, how the jump that saved her life is also the one that will bring Bran down. In a way she will be the one to have saved Danshitie." Coming out of his brief self-interlude he spoke with quick tact. "Anyway, the guards are with us, we just have to send the word, and they will attack, and they have agreed to protect Anian with their lives if Bran tried to touch her."

"Now," he sighed, " If only we could get her back, I hope that she changes her mind about it." A small tear trickled down his cheek. "If we don't move, she will kill herself. All she needs is word that we are safe and at the next possible moment she will be ....one with the Force." He looked at the pair of people who had just entered the room as he said that. 

"Master Skywalker, Mara Jade...She respects you and Jedi Horn for what you did for her. When I took care of her this last month, all she would say was that the safest she ever felt was the moment her mind was clear on Yavin four. The moment she held her brother for the first time. "

Master Skywalker squeezed his wife's hand for a moment. "Thank you Illian, that means a lot. Whatever happens in two days, know this and understand this. The Force is your ally, whether you can touch it or not. If you are calm, you are using the light, but if you seek revenge and vengeance, the dark side will consume you. "

Elbereth and Tristan looked at each other and then echoed simultaneously. "Two days?"

He nodded. "I feel things are coming to a head. You must move quickly but with caution."

"Let's get to work then." Illian hopped off the table, favoring his right leg. "After I get the doctor to check this out."

~~~~~~~

****

The House of the Morodin

Bran's eyes glinted as he saw the girl standing before him. How interesting was it that the same brainwashing that she thought was conquered by the Jedi, was the same thing that brought her back to him. She had come back while he had been on another business trip, trying to restore the damage that had occurred when he had walked out of the other meetings with the local imperial garrison, he had arrived a day later and was pleasantly surprised. He tried a tact to test her "Sora, my dear. What of your brother Tristan?"

The terror in her eyes was clear. "He is not my brother. The only family I have is the Morodin. If I go near them, they will kill me."

"And who am I Sora?"

"You are my husband. I am yours." She echoed the words he had spoken to her on Correlia.

He strode to her, and leaned forward to kiss her, and she turned away shyly. So instead he kissed her cheek. "Have you never been kissed before?"

"No, but could I have something to eat first? They wouldn't let me eat." Nodding he took her into the Kitchen. "I've never been here before?"

"No, you weren't cooperative before, I was afraid to bring you here." He leaned forward to kiss her again. 

"Oh." Her answer seemed slurred, like some part of her was changing. She ate slowly, knowing what she must do next to prevent other atrocities. As she ate, her hand began to shake, and her face twisted. He was so intent on other things, that he didn't notice the change until he found her holding a knife to his neck. 

"You are ....you are..." Her breathing had become heavy, and inside she was thanking those acting classes that Illian had given her when she was 13 years old so that they could eat. "You aren't my husband, I'm Anian. " Then she changed her voice again. "No, I'm Sora. " He tried to grab her fingers. So in response she quickly dropped the knife and hit him with a one two punch in the gut.

As fast as her legs could carry her she ran to a room that she had chosen earlier with this occasion in mind. Quickly she locked herself inside. Leaning against the door she breathed in relief. The balcony here had been barred off, so he couldn't get in that way. The door here was quantum locked, because it happened to be his study, only he had left it unlocked now because that was where she had been brought to him. At that moment, a loud boom, surprised her enough for her to look for shelter, in case the house caved in.

Voices at the door. It was Bran. "Let me in, That is my study, you can't keep me out."

The crisp voice of the guards, "True, but orders are orders. The head of the family says that she isn't to be near you. You are to leave the premises immediately, by order of the Danshi Insurgency forces for Elbereth. " There seemed to be a brief scuffle, followed by his loud voice directed towards Anian. "You aren't rid of me yet, my dear. Your mind will taunt you every moment of your life, because I have done things to you that the vaunted Jedi will never be able to fix." His laugh became high pitched, and it slowly faded away.

The voice of the guard now came through the keyhole. "Anian, If I may call you that, We have been told to tell you to keep yourself locked in here, when the time is right they will come for you, until then. We shall protect you till the death. No more violence shall come to you from Morodin."

Anian breathed in relief and slumped against the door. It was finally over. 

~~~~

Hours later, the house had been secured, and Mara, Mirax and Corran had run inside, only to be met by Luke who looked at his wife with a grave face. 

"Mara, will everything here be all right without me and Han?" 

She looked at him and silently nodded. "The second Imperium is ready to strike, I fear you need to rush back. I'm getting feelings from the children, and not all of them are good." Luke kissed her. 

"I'm going to tell Han."

A few moments later Han came over to her and gave her a hug. "Mara, be careful. You mean a lot to the kid, don't let anything happen to you."

She smiled wanly. "I know. Tell him I'll get there as soon as I can to help."

"Finish here first. I'm going to go to Coruscant and try and get help from Leia, as soon as I can. May the Force Be With You."

"And You Solo. And you." She turned, after sending a caress to Luke, and ran after Mirax and Corran who were standing outside a guarded and locked door. 

"We waited for you." Mara nodded, and they opened the door. Collapsed on the bed, fast asleep was Anian. Someone rushed past Mara, and a split second later she saw that it was Illian. 

He caressed her face, shook the girl lightly. "Anian wake up, please. Anian."

Her gray eyes opened, and flashed. "Illian, I was trying to sleep." 

  
Illian started. Then he let a smile grow on his face as he said. "Ay, and I was trying to wake you for a reason."

"What reason was that?" Her last comment was cut off by him crushing her to his chest. 

He whispered in her ear. "To tell you how much I love you."

~~~~

*_I'm afraid its time. _

My eyelids are closing on me. Maybe I'll see you someday, Mara, Mirax, Corran. I hope you come out of this alive.*

~~~~

He was waiting for them the next evening under the street light. There was nowhere he could go without seeing the signs for his arrest and death. If he kept his head down, no one would notice that his eyes were purple, and instead they saw the dark eyes of the Native Danshitie's. 

They left as a group. The red hared Jedi, and a dark hared woman with the Jedi with the silver blade from the night before were flanked by Elbereth and that scum of man Tristan Romani. Anian was walking slowly supporting a limping Illian. Illian whose grin lighted even the darkest night. They were the last of the pack. As Elbereth and Tristan passed next to his huddled form next to the light he saw his now ex-wife kiss his younger brother. Her arms were tight, with a face full of hope. It made him sick. Without thinking he moved, knowing that he would be the ultimate winner. 

~~~~

As Anian released him from the heart-wrenching kiss, Illian saw the man move, like lightening he jumped out from under the garments, and grabbed Elbereth's hair. She screamed in pain, but froze as she felt the butt of a blaster under her neck. 

Tristan's hand stopped halfway to his blaster, and his throat contracted as he saw the terror on her face. "Let your sister go Bran."

The man's disheveled face, leered at him. "No. I have the satisfaction of knowing that we will all die together. " He heard the snap hiss of two lightsaber blades, and pulled his other hand out from under his cloak. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. A thermal detonator is faster than a lightsaber blade." 

"Morodin, you won't get away with this." That was sliver sword. 

He laughed, "Oh but I will. But I will." Before anyone could do anything about it he dropped the thermal detonator. Tristan lunged for Elbereth, but stopped midway when he realized that the bomb had not gone off. 

Morodin's face froze. It was a dud. Realizing the hilarity of the situation he threw his head back and roared with maniacal glee. "So maybe I do get the last laugh after all. Now you will live with her death on your hands." Like lightening he pushed Elbereth towards Tristan simultaneously bringing the blaster in sights with her heart. As the Blaster went off, he heard a wail from behind, as a girl in a light silver coat jumped in the line of fire. 

There was silence. On the ground on top of Elbereth was Anian, who was now a pale white gasping for air. Slowly Elbereth moved out from under her, and took the girls head in her lap. "Anya, No...." Her tear stained face looked up at Tristan, who was red in anger. 

The red hared Jedi spoke. "Tristan, Not in anger. Let him be dealt with by the people."

"No." To her surprise, the voice came not from Tristan but from Illian, who was pointing his blaster at Bran. Bran whose now unsteady laughter was becoming higher and higher pitched as the irony of what he had done set in. He had killed her. He had fulfilled her wish to die, when all of these pathetic friends had let him hurt her. He told them so. 

Calm Illian walked over to his brother. "There is no judiciary, and as the youngest family member, I make the lasting decision. I pronounce him guilty of conspiracy, murder, and destruction of the family name. The sentence: death."

Mara and Mirax were talking to Anya, and turned as he spoke these words. Corran's ability to move was hindered by his holding Tristan back. What happened next stunned them all. 

In a quick motion the elder Morodin snapped off a shot towards the red-faced Tristan yelling "I will get rid of you all...." Like the lady on the floor, Tristan ducked, while Corran flashed his saber to stop the beam. In the next instant Bran shot to the man in front of him who was aiming for his heart. Both beams passed in mid air and hit both at the exact moment. 

Illian knew it was coming, but he didn't fear it. As he landed on the ground his arm searched out Anya's hand, and waited for the pronouncement. Tristan knelt by him in what seemed like ages...."He's dead Illian. You killed him." 

"It wasn't for vengeance. It was for her. It was to stop him ..." He coughed and tasted the blood on his mouth. "It was to stop him from hurting others."

"You stopped him Illian, you stopped him." 

"Is Anya still...I can feel her hand...but I can't...I can't.." In a quick motion, Tristan had him facing her.

Anian was blinking hard, as if the faster she blinked, the faster her heart would beat. But the blue tinge of her lips, showed that whatever Mara was trying to do was not working. Anian shook her head and whispered. "No Mara, I want to sleep. I'm tired. So tired." Her eyes met Illian's and she used up the last of her strength to touch his face. "So Illian Dono Morodin we didn't get more, but I know what they will say at the funeral." She coughed. "Illian Dono Morodin, wander of the stars, head of the Danshitie Insurgency, and, " she smiled weakly "and head of the pirate orphans, the lost children who wander from planet to planet. Friend of many. ......"

Illian continued "Love of Anya Selana Romani, the heart of Valdet, the hope of her family. Her sacrifice shall be remembered always....." He stuttered for a moment, and blinked as he answered her last line. "Friend of many, Lover of few." 

Elbereth reached over and kissed her brother, letting her tears mingle with hers. "You are never lost, and you are found, just in time to be free." 

Tristan looked at his sister and pressed his cheek against her own. "You are the light of my life, I will cherish the moments I had with you on the Academy forever. Forgive me for what I have done to you, and be at peace."

Anian smiled, "I am at peace. It was not your fault. Mara, I...can't see you" Mara came to Anian's shoulder. "Thank you and Mirax for all that you have done...thank you...your children will be proud." The pain appeared to get more intense, and she returned her gaze to Illian. "Illian." It was a whisper. "Illian." Her eyes closed, just as the others noticed that Illian's breath had gotten heavier, and his face was tight with nervousness, within seconds he breathed his last. 


	12. InterludeEpilouge

**__**

Interlude: 

****

YJK Book 6

Jedi Under Seige 

At the Jedi Academy, Brakiss and his Dark Jedi headed by Jacen and Jaina's friend Zekk (Darkest Knight) attack, only to be thwarted in enormous numbers by the superiority of the Jedi students' skill. Brakiss rejects Luke's final plea to turn back to the Light, and returns to speak to the red guards who guard the rooms of the man he believes is the reborn Emperor. The self destruct on board the battle station blows up, just after he finds out that the whole thing was an elaborate hoax, put together by the emperor's loyal and faithful servants, the Imperial Red Guards. As the station scatters and burns in Yavin 4's atmosphere, a lone Red Guard flies away, once again a failure. In an attempt to stop his friends from walking into a trap, Zekk prevents them from entering the Great Temple where a munitions expert had set a bomb. 

Zekk was severely hurt in the blast, everyone else sustained minor injuries, once again Luke's Jedi had proved themselves.

~~~~~

Epilogue:

Mara held herself against the warm sun of Yavin 4. Arriving days after the battle She, Mirax, Corran, Luke and the family of Anya and Illian laid them to rest. Anian had mentioned to the Guards while she waited to be rescued how she loved the weather on Yavin, and how that is where she wanted to lie for all eternity. No one saw it fit to separate her from Illian. 

Her sadness had melted away, as she realized that Anian's torment in life was now behind her, and that she was now with the Force, with her true life's love. It hurt to see her buried, and to know she wasn't around. But Mara had seen much worse, and understood that in a galaxy of pain, death was not the end of life. It was an end to suffering. 

Bran's remains had been spread over the mythic mountains of Danshitie, as part of ancient galactic lore, so he could forever be lost searching for his parts as they were flown around the galaxy by the wind. 

Mara smiled, as Luke's hands tightened around her waist, and whispered into the wind, drowning herself in his presence. Taking his hand in hers she pulled him towards the other mourners including the two survivors of Danshitie (soon to be wed). "Things can never be set right. But we can move on, can't we?"

Luke squeezed her fingers back. "Yes Mara, moving on doesn't mean we forget, just that the dead live through our memories. They best way to honor them, is to be true to them."

She smiled and let the tears flow as the spikes were driven in the ground right next to the Jedi memorial. "Than we shall"

****

THE END


	13. Inspiration

**Songs and Explanations**

**I mentioned in the Introduction that this was a piece that I wrote with my own original characters (for the first time). Whenever I wrote an emotional scene, or was trying to reach a place I had inspiration from music lyrics. Here are the main ones that influenced me and my explanation as to why they're important. (I'd read them as I go along in the story, mainly b/c there are spoilers). **

**A/N May 2005—I took out the lyrics. Didn't realize that even though I gave credit for the song I still wasn't allowed to putthem up. Anyway...if you want to know what lyrics specifically worked e-mail me...otherwise, look them up on google!**

**She Just Wants To Be: REM-Posted before Post 3**

**Explanation: She Just Wants To Be: REM**  
This can be taken in two ways...as a song for Anian..or a song for Mara. I see it being that Anian is this girl who can't remember her past. All that matters for her is her best friend Deke, and what lies ahead in life for her. Similarly, Mara had broken free from her Imperial past, and has embraced one that belongs to her completely.

That is ultimately the message of the story. I feel that while the characters are defined by dates, and events, what happens after is under their direct control. Anian can only complete her life's goal, when she receives self-realization that she is important. Mara received her realization gradually, rebuilding a new life after the control of the Emperor.

**Shackled: Vertical Horizon-Posted before Post 4**

**Explanation: Shackled: Vertical Horizon **

This lies mostly with Anian's connection with Bran. As his wife, and his victim.  
I also feel that this song analyzes Tristan's feelings. For 10 years this man has been haunted and trapped by this event that destroyed futures.

His need to find his sister is his need to repair what he has lost. Similarly his relationship with Elbereth is an attempt to regain family, and sanity. Each time he stands tall, he slowly stumbles, trying to regain a foothold on what is to come.

**Cling and Clatter: Lifehouse-Posted before Post 6**

**Explanation: Cling and Clatter: Lifehouse**  
The Obvious: Anian without a voice, unable to vocalize what the memories are saying to her. Past voices revealing things she is unable to handle. It also depicts her feelings of losing Deke (to her knowledge the only family she has ever had). Tormenting, and twisting...the "Cling and Clatter" is making the world not make sense to the point where she no longer cares that things are no longer logical, that her life is not what it was supposed to be...

The not so obvious:  
Mara with her worries about Luke, Children, and life in general. True I didn't get into Mirax in this story as much as i would have liked. For me Mara is a much more evolved figure. I know more about her than I do about Mirax.

Just craziness distracting from focusing on what's important, and logical.

**It's Been Awhile: Stained-Posted before Post 6**

**Explanation: It's Been Awhile: Staind**  
This is an insight into Tristan Romani, a man who values tradition above all else. A man who has lived desperately to find his sister only to realize that she can not return to him. It will take him a shocking splash of reality to see that traditions can be broken, because wrongs have to be put right.

He hasn't had time to apologize to his sister for taking so long to find her, and he feels not worthy of being Elbereth's love.

His Addiction is fear, fear that his life will never be right. Fear of the out-of-control.  
And once he is able to realize his faults, he can save his sister, and himself.

**Bent: Matchbox Twenty-Posted before Post 6**

**Explanation: Bent: Matchbox Twenty**

This song felt to me to be about support. Needing family to help get through troubles. Mirax and Corran, through love. Luke and Mara with their feelings for one another, and confidence in having a child.

This is the love that Anian, and Tristan need. With family and heart, they can begin to heal.

**Drive: Incubus-Posted before Post 7 **

**Explanations: Drive: Incubus**   
Once again craziness, and the need to take charge. Drive provides that feeling of a downward spiral beginning to lose speed.

Mara with her aching need to watch over Anian. Anian with the growing feeling of helplessness that causes her to lash out. Tristan's hold on tradition, coupled with Elbereth's weakness beside her brother Bran's control. Illian/Deke who is constantly controlled by his failure to be a true Morodin (blue eyes instead of purple ice), realizing that he needs to not let it lead him...

All the YJK who suffer under the pressures of becoming Jedi, who with the responsibility of lightsabers, shall become respected and honored. With them lies the pressure of living up to that awe.

**Unknown: Lifehouse-Posted before Post 7**

**Explanation: Unknown: Lifehouse**   
"This doubt is screaming in my face in this familiar place sheltered and concealed  
And if this night won't let me rest don't let me second guess what I know to be real put away "

In a nutshell: this is Tristan's hold on tradition. His need to put tradition over what is right, and over what is wrong. His non-affiliation with the rebellion puts him at a juncture where he doesn't see how important change can be. How giving up the old, and embracing the new, can save and give birth to startling openness.

**El Tango De Roxanne: Moulin Rouge-Posted before Post 8**

**Explanations: El Tango De Roxanne: Moulin Rouge**  
Roxanne in general is a scene in the movie that is chaotic and full of madness. From the intense tango, to the tortured wail of Christian the movie's hero.

This song provides the sense and feeling that i tried to catch in the section at the end of the second part of Post 8.

**The Warmth: Incubus-Posted Before Post 9**

**Explanation: The Warmth: Incubus  
**This song to me is about life, about suicide, and about finding your way back, finding that reason to live.

This is the point where Anian has lost all hope. The other times she was in a tight spot, there were things to saver her. On Corellia, it was her ingenuity, and hope that Mara, Mirax or Iella would find her. When left without her voice, it was her need and hope to not give up as well as her memories of her childhood, providing her with the hope that she could find her family again. When told she would die, she allowed the Jedi to come to her aid.

When this song takes place, she believes her brother is dead. That she is married to the man she has been tormented by, the man who was part of an orchestration to destroy her family, and she has found out that her best friend, the man she loves is a member of the same family. Desperation has taken over.

What she needs is a reason to live...and she finds that after making a serious attempt on her life. Her reason to live is a tiny glimmer of hope.

**I Miss You: Incubus-Posted before Post 9**

**Explanations: I Miss You: Incubus**

This is Illian's song, who on the surface seems to be a young man, directly under his brother's control. He seems to be weak and unable to make his own decisions. Later you see that he is part of an orchestration to do the right thing and overthrow his brother's madness. He is the moral brother of the two.

This song represents his hesitation with Anian, how he has loved her from a afar, and has never been able to say it until now. So Instead of going straight out and telling her how he feels, he tries to help her by slowly undermining his brother.

Likewise this song show's Tristan and Elbereth's love for one another despite the distance between them.

**Everything: Lifehouse-Posted before Post 9**

**Explanation: Everything: Lifehouse**

Tristan and Elbereth's belief in their family, and need to commit to doing the right thing. They both feel the pain of Illian and Anian, more than the other two even realize. For most of their lives these elder siblings have torn their lives apart to make sure the younger two were all right. Especially painful for Elbereth is the idea that the man she has to destroy is the man who is connected to her by birth, her twin brother.

"Everything" also represents the sacrifice that one goes through, for loved ones. Anian sacrifices herself for the only family she has ever known. Seeing Luke come in made her realize that she could be the reason for loss, all because they were working to save her one life, she still does not realize how much her one life means to them.

**No One: Cold-Posted before Post 9 **

**Explanation: No One: Cold**

Anian's despair... and the feeling at the end of Post 9 that this is the end of the line. She knows that by shooting Illian, she has put herself in a position where there is no way out. Part of her feels like there is no way out, but the other part hopes that someone will come to save her.

Additionally, At the beginning of Post 9 Tristan is tormented by the thought that his sister has just been fed to the wolves... Literally because of his attachment to tradition. He has a fear of being alone, because for most of his life he has been without family, and having his sister back meant the world to him.

Then he threw it all away. His fear of even Elbereth leaving him is ingrained in the life he had led before he met her. Empty, and soulless

**I've Been Delivered: The Wallflowers-Posted before Post 10**

**Explanation: I've Been Delivered: The Wallflowers**

Right before post 10-everyone breathes a huge sigh of relief...Anian's alive, Elbereth has been put into power, and all the horrors that were driving Anian crazy seem to be completed, as we see through her coherent acting and manipulation of Bran...

In order for her to be "delivered" she needed to do more than stand around. Her vindication was hearing Bran being kicked out of his own house, by his own trusted guards.

The end of the story...they're happy, but then BAM! Things hit them at a pace that can't be stopped. For the two who lose their lives, this is something that cannot be fixed. It's the end of the line, but they walked the tightrope to the best of their ability, and landed safely on the other side.

**Simon: Lifehouse-Posted before Post 10**

**Explanation: Simon: Lifehouse**

His insecurity and weakness can only be controlled through the weakness of others. Using his sister's protectiveness for Illian, Anian's weakness that was fabricated by his father, and later perpetuated further by himself, was a way for him to feel strong.

**Outside: Staind-Posted before Post 10**

**Explanation: Outside: Staind**

Two Men, Two Lives  
Two different sets of action...  
Tristan Romani: proud, capable, has a stronghold on beliefs and tradition. His pride caused his sister more pain, and ultimately he was...

The minute he found her, he should have protected her at all costs. But being a young man, thrown into adulthood by death, his priorities became pessimistic. Deep down he felt that she was dead. His love for his sister brings him to his knees as he should have forgotten his wants and his needs, and focused on her...when he could."

**Angel: Sarah McLaughlin-Posted before Epilogue**

**Explanation: Angel: Sarah McLaughlin**

This song, is the song for Anian. For her all her life has been is waiting, waiting for something to click. And when it did, all she got is more pain, to the point where the closest she could get to peace was death. She only found that death, in a release that was neither selfish, nor painful. Her sacrifice to save the woman who she knew made her brother happy, over her own life is what brought her that weightlessness...and peace.

Illian, forever loyal, forever dutiful, learns that everywhere he turns what he lacks is shoved in his face. The more he stumbles, the further he falls. Until seeing his love fall, he does the one thing he knew was right, and takes vengeance, slipping over to stop greater harms.

**In a Little While: U2-Posted before Epilogue**

**Explanation: In a Little While: U2**

Aside from U2 being one of my favorite bands and this being the last song Joey Ramone heard before he died, this song, is peace, as life is slowly fading away. This song stands for the love of Illian, and Anian and holding on as long as you possibly can. This is what the after life for Anian and Illian truly is...slowly, slowly fading away...to peace...and true happiness...what life never game them a chance to have.

Even if its impossible, living on a dying star, reaching for the impossible...is worth it if you are willing to stop hatred...which is what Illian's final act was about. He may have been thinking out of Anger, but shooting came out of the hope that he could somehow, someway...stop the pain...that he and Anian had experienced from happening to someone else.


End file.
